How Many Stars
by Curry Powder
Summary: SasukexOC/Slight GaaraxOC/Captured and enslaved by Orochimaru, she has no freedom. All she wants is to escape and return to her Onee, but instead she's become the personal servant of Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Prolouge: In The Cage

**Um, yea. This story was just something random I came up with, and liked a lot. I have most of the first chapter done, but I don't know if anyone would actually read this... xD Oh well, this is for my pleasure not yours.... unless you like it and review, then the first chapter will magically appear. x3**

**Oh yes, I am a review whore.**

**Disclaimer....thing: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto. If you think I do, you're an idiot. :333**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

PROLOUGE

It is so cold. Always, always, cold.

Why…?

Fingertips gently swept across the stone floor, hard, smooth, yet more importantly, cold.

I shivered, trying to pull my clothing more over myself. I knew it was a kimono, stopping a few inches above the ankles. I hadn't bother to try and see the color, nor the design in the dark. I just lay there. Dark, damp, and bitterly cold.

That is all I felt. Endless dreams of it.

I don't know how long it has been since I last tried to escape from here. From this place. Majority of the others still tried though, never losing hope. Or maybe, it was just pure hatred turning into defiance toward this place.

Had it been a day? A month? Even a year?

I don't know.

But what I did know was that I was kept in a cage, like everyone else. Temptation to reach out and blindly grasp at the bars consumed me. To shake them to they broke. To run till my own feet bled.

Yet, there are more prisoners. Probably hundreds, I guess, and all the escape they have ever had is death. I was afraid to die. I was not unusual or unique. I wasn't entertaining.

I didn't even look exotic.

When I last looked in a mirror, I had bangs to my noise, swept to the side. The rest went six inches past my shoulders. After all, I loved long hair. It was dark brown, and every part was either wavy or curly. Then I was tanned-

Ah, yes.

Suna has glorious sun.

I loved the warmth there, the heat. I closed my eyes, sighing contently, pretending the sun was washing over me.

But, that didn't matter or help because I was here, in this cold place. My hair was probably longer and darker, no real sun to caress it. And, then, what about my skin?

My eyes?

Where they still stormy gray?

At least I knew my body was the same, take away the added skinniness from malnutrition. My growth had been stunted when I was ten. I wouldn't ever grow anymore. It was horrible, really, I laughed slightly. Horrible because it was right before I started puberty.

Standing at five feet or less without curves or breast, with tiny hands. Let's just say when my hair was short, I was often mistaken for a little boy. Well, at least my hair grew out. That helped the boy part.

But, god, I'm not little! I'm-

Am I still twelve?

Or did I turn thirteen?

I gripped the edge of my hair. Was it longer now? I was too weak- maybe just lazy- to sit up and comb through it. All I ever did was think, like now.

Not missing the sound of the door, I weakly placed a hand over my exposed ear.

"Let me out, MONSTER!!!"

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO—"

"Pl-please… I-I'll do… anything…"

So there was still a lot of people here? Kabuto had come, taking many of the prisoners some time ago. There were the gossiping whispers though, telling me that it was some sort of killing spree and someone would be set free.

And that was… days ago, maybe weeks. I don't know, nor do I care.

I just want to go home already—

CRACK.

I opened my eyes with a jerk.

A man with read hair, brown eyes, and blue tattoos tore down his cage door. "BASTAAAARD!!!" The man straightened himself, running full force at whoever was here. This wasn't unexpected; in fact, this is the only thing that happened. Half the prisoners were angry and defiant. The other half where too weak, almost dying, or just being obedient.

Like me.

Forgive me, Onee-sama.

I know you're still waiting for me, yet, I've given up.

* * *

**Hehe.... happy peolouge, ne...?**

**Should I continue?**

**Yes....**

**....maybe....**

**no.....?**


	2. Ch1: Chosen

**Yes this is rated T 'cause Sasuke is a potty mouth… no joke. XD He cusses A LOT when it's his P.O.V.**

**Really sorry if I draw things out -_-;; That's the way I write… Also, I'm taking a different turn and writing in first person. **

**(When I write in first person, I think you're suppose to write what that character takes in, and what that character thinks, etc. So if you're in love with Orochimaru, and Sasuke bashes him, don't hate me, hates Sasuke. DDDD)**

**DEDICATION~!!: To kwisy, you rock. XD 'Nough said. I started jumping up and down in my seat when I saw I actually got a review….**

**Plus, this would not have been updated without you. Enjoy~**

**(BTW, if you randomly don't want to read the side Gaara love story, you don't have to…. O_o;;) **

* * *

**-Gaara's P.O.V.-**

I rested my head against the back of the door.

To be needed… to protect something you love…

I still didn't allow any smiles, just a softer gaze. Only two weeks ago had I helped the Leaf in trying to save the Uchiha kid. But I wasn't concentrating on that. I was, once again, thinking about Naruto Uzamaki's words. Rock Lee's.

Even Kimmimaro's.

I think I'm beginning to understand. Closing my eyes, I pushed off the door and walked down the streets of Suna.

This village… could be better…

I could protect this village.

Glancing back at the Kazekage building, I continued to walk.

What time was it?

The moon was out, shining its crescent shape against the shapeless black.

"Ugh… Heh… when…" I stopped, turning my head to the noises. It was a girl, my age, or a year older, crying. Staring to the moon, as if begging. She had pale skin, and it seemed as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

She had short hair, bangs resting on her eyebrows. The rest at the nape of her neck, black and straight. Then, she snapped her head in my direction, showing her red and puffy eyes.

I had to admit she was quite attractive. None-the-less, her gray-blue eyes stared into mine.

And I remembered her.

She had came to Suna around a year ago, completely foreign with a little boy. The little boy was being teased for wearing a purple kimono, or something. The boy went to punch the teasers, tripping and ramming into me.

I planned to kill him.

The, this girl in front of me, held him, begging for his life. She got hurt from protecting him.

And I wanted to kill her, too.

I probably would have if Temari had not viewed all this and retrieved Baki. Yet, I remember. I had hurt her. I remembered her blood.

I wanted to open my mouth and apologize, but her crying face glared at me.

It wasn't the same as the hatred glares I received when I was younger, showing me I was a monster. It was almost a pleading glare, begging me to leave her and let her cry in peace.

But I stayed, watching.

I wanted to protect this village. These villagers. Yet I didn't know what to say. She laughed, bitterly, falling to her knees. Slowly, she turned her head to me. She was smiling forcefully, pain deep in her eyes.

"You tried to kill me." She said.

"Yes." Was all I could mutter, un-a-sure of what she was going at.

"You remember me, boy?"

Boy?

"Yes." I repeated none-the-less, my eyes never left her.

She laughed, again, bitter.

"You still want to kill me, boy?"

I paused, and blinked. "No."

Again, she laughed, and I stared.

"Remember the little girl?"

I stopped. There was a little girl…? Did I… kill her…?

"She would have appeared like a boy."

I nodded then.

"I think she might be dead." Her voice broke. I stared, till. Slowly, her smile vanished into a choked sob. More tears came, eyes fully hidden within her pain. A strange, strangled sound came from her thought as she cried out.

Her hands rose to her chest, clinging at her shirt.

Did her heart hurt?

Could she breathe?

"She was… she was…" She inhaled the best she could, using all her breath. "My… my…" She cried. "Precious… person…" She looked to me again.

"She was all I had..." Barely above a whisper…"I loved her, yet, I-I…" Her teeth gritted. "I couldn't protect h-her!"

I said nothing.

And she laughed, looking to the moon, "So sorry, Onee-chan…" She sang her sorrow words in a whisper.

* * *

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

I uncrossed my legs, glaring.

"Patience, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said to the left of me, typing something on the computer.

"Why aren't I training?" I asked, though having to speak through my clenched teeth. Besides, I had came to Orochimaru to train. After I had no use for him, I would dispose of him. Unless I still needed to be stronger, then he could have my body for all I care.

I just need to kill him.

Itachi.

Yet, here I was, waiting on the damn snake bastard.

"Ssssasuke-kuuun!" A pleased, snake-like, voice called to me. I didn't turn to it, staying in the chair comfortably. Then, I turned my head to him; he was standing in the doorway with that smug grin.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue, standing there in a black yukata, a snake imprinted on the arm. The man, who was my new sensei, let his eyes rake over me.

He made me sick.

"I was expecting you in your room." His hand reached out to touch me, but he thought better of it, resting it on the arm of the chair. "I went there firssst. I thought we would have to tell Kabuto-kun here that we had a runaway..." He chuckled and smirked.

This man disgusted me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Nevermind the senseless shatter, _Orochimaru_. We are suppose to be training."

Kabuto whirled around from his computer, "Sasuke-kun!" He started, "Do remember who you're speaking to!" I guess this scolding thing of his was going to become a habit, considering this is the hundredth time he's warned me. It didn't matter, like I would pay respect to the snake bastard.

I scoffed at him, completely unaffected. Orochimaru found this funny though, chuckling as he flexed his fingers against the armchair, "Settle down, children."

I stood then, ready to train.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. I have a gift."

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

Wishing for better dreams seems hopeless. Because when I dreamt, I would never leave the same dream. I dreamt of dampness, coldness, and blackness.

That's all I dreamt of. All I woke to.

I wonder if that red-haired man was really fed to the snake. A man in white came and took him laughing, saying how one of the snake's haven't been fed in awhile.

Supposedly, everyone here was taken for a reason. They where from that clan, or this one, or the random ones that have a gift or special chakra. Whenever you did though, it seems that it didn't stay secret for long. So why me? I'm nothing special; I've never done anything to show I was...

Well, somehow, someway, I escaped that fire.

I guess, in a way, I was different. I almost died in the fire when I was ten but didn't. I reached up; touching the part where my left should and neck met. I had burns from my left shoulder, on most of my back, and on my left leg. Little burns scattered around my body, and for some reason, stopped my growing.

So why? Why was I taken away from Onee? Yet, I said nothing, and I was mute.

And that might be what has saved me so far. Why I was never taken from this cage. I was never snake's food. Never experimented on, and never beaten. All because after the first few warnings and seeing someone beat, I behaved.

I was silent, because I was scared.

And if I needed to, I would beg.

Because I was normal, I was a coward.

Wrapped in my thoughts about how I could get away, go back to my Onee, and live, I hadn't notice the sound of the door opening. Thus I winced, as the screams vibrated off of the stone walls.

"LET US OUT!!!" A voice boomed, close to my own cage. I simply put my hands over my ears and remained silent. But the screaming stopped sooner then normal, a whizzing noise splitting in the air and a shriek. (I had not known, but a kunai was now embedded into the heart of the man that first screamed.)

And then, a terrifying chuckle, as cold as ice entered into the silent air.

"Orochimaru," someone snarled, "this is not training."

Cheh, touchy much.

Then, the same chuckle reappeared, making my spine shiver. I meekly opened my eyes halfway; staring out into the light that was beyond my cage. I was still in the darkness, even if the lights where on.

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun," another voice drawled, "you need a persssonal servant. A gift from your Orochimaru-sensei." The man spoke of himself, walking aloud the human cages.

Orochimaru...

I know of him. I was taken from my Onee, my life, because of him. I hated his freaking guts. But my rage didn't have any time to flare, as another snarl was there, "I don't need such a useless... _thing_." Angry whispers where issued from this, the prisoners obviously didn't like being called a thing.

We practically where though, seeing the way we were treated here.

And the deep voice spoke again, the 'Sasuke-kun', "What about Suigetsu, then?" His voice didn't hold the same amount of menace from before, I noticed.

Orochimaru laughed, I could tell by the underline hiss in it, "You already know about Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun?"

The way he had said this 'Sasuke-kun's' name made me cringe. It was silent until Orochimaru spoke again. "No, nooo. You will have one of these. They will be your ssservent." He paused, "Slave. Pet. However you wish to put it."

"Over here, please." A voice I long recognized as Kabuto-sama's voice. I twisted my head upward, and to the side to see who was being put as his servant. As they wouldn't pass me on the way out, this is the only way I could tell.

Lucky, I guess. The person would get out of this cage, this place. They would be away from the cold- they could have the heat! They would be fed regularly, better food as well, and a nicer place to sleep. And, most importantly...

More chances to escape.

And, for some weird reason, my stomach dropped when I saw it wasn't me.

Kabuto-sama got a boy, about eighteen out of a cage. He looked bathed and well, as he was handsome. He was tall and toned, with chestnut hair and charcoal eyes. I took in Orochimaru and Sasuke, having never seen them before. I wasn't positive which one was which, but I guessed Orochimaru was the snake-looking man. And the boy with raven hair was Sasuke; he was sneering at the boy.

Well, maybe I wasn't _too_ envious.

* * *

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

That fucking snake bastard must have thought I was a gay pervert or something.

Because the only good thing about my 'personal servant' was his looks. He- Ramune- was suppose to appeal to me in more than way it seems. Bastard. Girls do this shit, not me.

And his good qualities stopped there.

He always had something to say, something to trip over, and something to mess up. I felt like tearing his vocal cords out. I sigh, and rub my temple some. _At least I'm training._ I look down to my other hand, flexing the fingers some as I sent controlled waves of chakra to my fingertips.

I was meditating- or was, until Ramune decided to 'accidentally' crash my desk to the floor. I knew he screwed up on purpose. I could practically feel his hatred for my in waves.

I took a sharp intake of breath- at least I was stronger. I could manage the curse seal already, and it has been only three weeks-

**CRASH.**

What the hell.

"Uchihaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaan!" Ramune cried, falling to his knees. He had a short white yukata to work in, and he was kneeling in front of a bigger mess than before. And yet, I was supposed to have LESS of those messes with this bitch around.

"Raaaamune is sooooooorry!" The high-pitched whine called out. It made me want to cringe, but of course, I didn't.

But. He. Drew. Out. Every. Fucking. Syllable.

I inhaled sharply, for the second time, trying to keep my ever-growing temper within me. I stood, teeth clenched and brow furrowed. Kneeling, I slowly began to bring the scattered mess—paper, pencils, and bands--into a pile.

"Nooooo, Uchiha-saaaaaaan!" Ramune cried in a desperate way, lunging in a fake attempt to clean it himself.

Ah, but sharingan sees more than this bitch knows.

I glared as I watch him scatter it even more around the room on _purpose._

There wasn't even that much in my room! A bed, a desk, a jour, and a bathroom with the needed utilities.

Ramune screeched a sound I can't even name, and droned, "IIIIII so soooooorry—" If for some reason, he thought, that if he annoyed the shit out of me, I would, for some reason, set him free—he's wrong.

My fist connected with the side of his skull before I could manage myself. Ramune was sent into the stone wall a few feet behind him.

I didn't even care that a small amount of blood from his skull made its way down unto my floor—oh, no—I was glad he was unconscious.

I sighed, contently almost, and straightened the mess he made. Orochimaru would have to take this gift _back._

* * *

"But, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said, yet again, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. I just watched him, bored and expectantly.

I sat in yet another comfortable chair, Orochimaru across from me, and Kabuto walking around the bland room.

Then, Kabuto sighed, hand on his hip like always.

"Ramune-kun, was hand-picked for you…" He continued to argue to me.

I felt like snarling at him, but held it in. Instead, I merely stared at him, "And?"

Kabuto huffed, gritting his teeth, as always.

"Calm down, my darlings."

Orochimaru's turn. Shit.

Orochimaru stood with that creepy smile, walking his way towards me, "If Sasssuke-kun wants a new pet, he can have one." His eyes never moved away from me. "Does Sasuke-kun have anyone in mind?"

I blinked, slowly, biting back a smirk. This was perfect! I could get Suigetsu as my underling, and all Orochimaru would know is that he is my servant. I had already selected him to be apart of my team after—

"Not Suigetsu though…" Orochimaru said, his face no longer smiling.

What _was_ on his face?

I couldn't place it…

"He issss much to strong for you to control." Orochimaru spoke, hand brushing through his hair.

I know that face. He had no idea why I wanted Suigetsu, and he wanted to know, badly. I could have laughed at the disgusting man. But Kabuto, yet again, drew my out of my thoughts.

"Do you want to pick them out then, Sasuke-kun?" He was no longer angry or scolding, just curious as to whom I wanted.

In the first place, I don't want a damned servant to invade my space! It was just a way for Orochimaru to keep his eyes on me, probably.

None-the-less, I replied as I retreated from the room, getting away from the bastard himself, "I don't care. Just get someone who won't piss me off."

_At least not on purpose._

* * *

**-Kabuto's P.O.V.-**

Sighing, I leaned against my elbow in the room leading into the hall where the prisoners where kept. I tapped my forehead lightly, thinking of whom to get. Sasuke could be so picky… ha, he's probably only pissed that Orochimaru-sama is kind of forcing him…

I knew though… And Sasuke, he probably knew too. That this was a way to keep watch on him. Ramune was perfect, so willing to please Orochimaru—

Yes! That was probably what I needed.

Someone who is… naïve, innocent, who knows nothing… someone who needs someone else to cling to, to always want to please. I sighed, who would want to become a pet? Because that is what it was, a pet.

I walked over to Ramune whom was lying unconscious on the table.

"Sasuke-kun cracked your skull… So I need someone who won't annoy him, and will be loyal… a dog." I smirked, flicking his skull. "But more loyal to Orochimaru-sama of course."

Without another thought, I pushed the concrete doors apart and walked into the screaming.

"I'mma KILL YOU! Do you hear me, BITCH?" I turned, staring blandly to the fat man who was yelling at me. I rose an eyebrow, amused. Slobber hung from the pudgy man's mouth in a disgusting fashion.

"Defiantly not you." I said in a light voice, lifting my pointer finger in his direction. I forced my chakra into my fingers, creating a string that sprung forward until it captured his own finger, which was pointed in my direction.

"It's very rude to point." I sneered, twisting my hand up and clenching it tightly. I watched him scream, his finger making a bloody mess.

I turned, and continued my walking. I sigh and shake my head; all the screaming stopped as soon as he was hurt.

Then again, that was always the case.

Back to my little mission, now, who could… who would fit that profile? Almost like a child…

Wait.

I stopped, lowering the profiles from my face and walking backwards a few steps to a cage. I smiled, delighted. Well, what do you know, this girl looks barely the age of ten. Plus, if Sasuke were to obtain a child as the servant, he wouldn't dare hurt it.

Or take advantage of it. He was from the Leaf, after all.

And Sasuke sustaining his virginity would most likely please Orochimaru-sama when he takes his body.

I went to study her briefly, for my eyes to just wash over her, but her own captured mine. She laid there, unblinking and emotionless; staring into my black eyes with her storm washed ones.

And suddenly, I wondered what storms she had exactly endured. But, I don't really care either; she was just a prisoner awaiting her sentence. Now she was to take my façade.

"Hello, little one… I'm pretty sure we have placed you in the wrong place. I'm terribly sorry."

That's right. She would believe she was never meant to be in such a horrid place, and that Orochimaru saved her. To show off her gratitude to him, she would serve Sasuke. She'd never know she was just a tool. She'll only be eager to please.

Poor child.

I glanced at her number, located on the top right hand corner of the cage. 3900. I smiled to her again, laying down the files and bringing out the 39's.

I waited for to respond, but she never did. "Ah, here we go." I said to her, holding her file. Big help… I wanted to roll my eyes. Barely anything was here, apparently her files where misplaced, and I got stuck with basic info.

I'd just have to find them later, but at least I knew she wasn't experimented on. Good. Never beaten, good…

She'll do fine; I don't have time for this, any ways. I unlocked her cage, and swung it open. I had expected for her to leap out and try to run away but… she stayed put, silent as ever. Except her eyes where wide with an unspoken question, 'why?'

She was terrified.

I shook my head lightly, holding out my hand. "Don't be scared, child. You where never meant to be in here…" She'd believe my lie fine, there was no way she could be more than ten.

She made no motion of movement, just stared. How long had she been in here?

"Come now, let's clean you up, okay?"

She didn't believe me. But she was just a scared child, she would. Children need other to hand on to. Just one other person, that's all they need.

But I didn't know she wasn't a child. I didn't know her growth was merely stunted, and that she knew I was lying. I didn't know there was once a time she would have reprimanded me for calling her a child, that she was more.

All I saw was a terrified kid that I could take advantage of.

I also didn't know that she was going to play this to her up most advantage.

"C'mon…" I gently lifted her up by grabbing onto her lifeless arms, and pulling her to me. She was to terrified to move, or to shocked. Or she could just know that this meant getting out of this cage.

* * *

**I really wanted to write more, but I wanted to get this out.. xD Oh well. Even though no one is going to reply to this, I have a question!!**

**This is about medium length of a chapter that I can write. I hate ending chapters medium length, so… :3 We can have short chapters (maybe half as long as this?) and I can have them out almost once a week.**

**OR,**

**We can have long chappies that are about double-sized? So they'd be really long and be out maaaaybe, once a month.**

**And even though no one is going to respond to this, I still put it here! Hehe…. So why don't chu prove me wrong? :DDDD Cause I love some more reviews!! And who knows, maybe it'll inspire me to write more on FF. (And if you wanna, I love hearing your ideas of what I should do… even though most of it is planned out, I still have blank spots. XD )**


	3. Ch2: Get Clean

**I hope the wait hasn't been to long. XD Wow, I'm really happy how many people ended up liking this. Quite a few have put it on Story Alert! And I have even been favored as an author. Basically, I'm super duper happy. XD**

**DEDICATION TIME~!!: Especially thanks to Onee-sama, ****ChinenYuri4eva, and Kwisy! Your reviews made me giddy and I hurried writing this for you three. So this chappie is just for you guys~**

**I hope it doesn't go too slow for anyone… -_-' Enjoy! (Also, pay attention to whose P.O.V. it is, I'd hate for someone to get confused! D:)**

**

* * *

**

**-Gaara's P.O.V.-**

Silence. And more silence. I put the kettle on the stove after filling two glasses.

"Here," I muttered quietly, laying the green tea in front of her. She had stopped crying awhile ago, and said nothing when I offered her tea at my house. She just stood and followed. She rubbed her face again, but that did nothing for the redness that adorned her face.

Silence. Again. She silently gripped her tea tightly and brought her to her lips, though she didn't drink. I hesitantly sat beside her.

Would she want me there? Or to just leave…? I inclined my head towards her, still speaking to where it could be a whisper.

"I am Gaara."

She looked at me, sitting down the tea. "I know," she whispered back.

Silence, yet again, ensued. I sipped my own tea quietly, before asking a sensitive question. Maybe I was a fool.

"That girl… she was your precious person?"

Her head slowly turned to me, her eyes deadly questioning. She wanted to know the meaning this, "Yes." Her voice was so hoarse from crying…why, so much, for another…

"…Why?" I couldn't help it. I just… wanted, no, needed to know.

She just stared at me, keeping at her favorite pass time—silence. "Because… I care for her, and in return, she loves me… she cares for me, and in return, I love her…" She looked to the ceiling, as if remembering something important, "We share our hearts with one another, never having to face anything alone. Because she is there, beside me, no matter what… because she makes me smile… because she is my reason to become strong."

She turned to me again, this time smiling, "I love her, so, so, so much. Because she never gives up on me. She said she saw my worth. I asked her, 'what worth?' and sneered at her. And you know what she did?" She laughed lightly, closing her eyes… with that smile. She was silent a few moments, maybe waiting for an answer, then she continues, "Do you…everyone does, so do you know what loneliness is? What it does?"

I nodded some, leaning in the back of the chair. She opened her eyes then, staring at me. "She was so lonely. She forced herself into two even, without meaning to."

She sipped her cold tea, puckering her lips. "You're horrible at this." She teased half-heartedly before continuing, "I was so lonely to. Broken… scared… and when I asked her that, she laughed at me. She hugged me and said she didn't know beautiful souls could be blind. I could have laughed, but… I didn't. I didn't know what to do. The next day, I purposely walked by her room, and she skipped out.

"I told her to go away so many times. She didn't. She said she refused to watch a beautiful soul go lonely any longer, and she loved my unconditionally." And at this, she cried. "Someone like her… what good deed did I ever do to deserve such a pure love? I still can't figure it out. She wanted to protect me, love me, and just… be there! She said if I cried, she'd cry too. If I laughed, she'd laugh to. If I died, then she would die inside with me. She said it was because I was precious, and she would always feel for me."

I had absolutely nothing to say after that. If it hurt so much, if the other died, then why… why have such connections, such bonds?

Then, it was again, silent. She sipped at her tea again, and coughed lightly.

"It's unexplainable, really." She whispered to me, and I tried to soak it in. To understand such emotions. Would I feel them, too? To want to protect someone so badly, too gladly die for him or her?

Such selflessness. Neither of us finished the tea, neither of us moved when Temari bounced in and soon left. We sat there, who knows how many hours, in silence.

"I am Aziva, Gaara-kun."

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

Would I be in trouble if I slide under the bed?

I only want to hide, after all. That's one of my… quirks, I guess. I hide under things… a lot. Maybe because that's how I survived then, with them. I closed my eyes, leaning my head backwards until it met the wall.

I do believe I'm in Kabuto-sama's room… Right now, I was against the wall in between a bed and a wooden dresser. Kabuto had brought me in, and set me on the bed, with his fake smiles. I slide silently into the small space, and tried, without result, to stop shaking.

I was afraid.

What if he meant to kill me?

I don't want to die.

I clenched my eyes together, praying. Praying for anything. Please, oh god, I don't want to die. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and my chest clenched. Slowly, with that as the center point, it spread. My shoulders clenched together, the top of my abdomen. But it wasn't like a muscle retraction, it was as if… I was being sucked into space.

Wait. No! NO! I remember this feeling. I gasped—not again. This was just like when…But I am so scared… I can't… no… The feeling is still spreading! It's to my elbows—

"What are you doing on the floor?"

The feeling stopped spreading, but it was there. I snapped my neck up so fast to his face, it popped. I gasped with a muffled sound, gripping my neck. My stomach was sinking with dread. No, no, no! I don't want to… it started to spread again.

Damnit! This was hurting…

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Kabuto-sama leaned over me and grabbed my elbows, pulling me upwards. My breath hitched and the awkward sensation has made its way to my knees. I couldn't even take in Kabuto's smile wavering and disappearing, turning into aggravation… or was it annoyance?

"Girl? Girl?" Kabuto said, but my head was spinning. I looked away form him, waiting for my entire body to be consumed by the unnatural feeling. Then, Kabuto sighed wearily, dropping me.

"Maybe you can't be his servant. Damn."

Slowly, the clenching hold on me lessened. I could breathe more. Wait—what? I… I wasn't going to die. I can go back to Onee…

_I wasn't going to die._

Slowly, the feeling dissipated. I was sitting on my thigh, my leg bent under me, and my hands flat on the floor. I breathed really heavy before looking up to him. Kabuto-sama was shuffling through a huge stack of papers on his desk. He made a small sound of 'a-ha' holding up a file.

Then, he turned to me, all his fake smiles gone, "So we've called down, eh?"

For the third time that day, he grabbed me by my elbows and lifted me up. I pressed my mouth so hard together, all was there was a thin line. He laid me on the bed and then took the chair from the dresser, setting it in front of me. He plopped down, flipping through the papers of the file. He stopped then, his eyes widened.

"Well, well," He muttered, tapping the file and pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. Suddenly, he snapped it shut and smiled.

"You're a special one, huh, little Mayu?"

Wait.

Who…? Why was everything fuzzy? I... I remember someone named… no, no…. I called her Onee. Where's Onee? I need her!

"No response, huh? Then what is your name?" Kabuto asked me, practically sneering down to me. I swallowed. Mayu… I know, that's my…

"Girl!" He slammed his hand down, beside my right thigh. And for the first time in months, since I was taken and put in the cage, I spoke. My voice was raspy and strained from being abandoned. I barely knew how to use it, and it came out going on different levels of volume.

"S-Sayuki!"

I barely grasped at the fact I lied. But when did I ever tell my real name, before? I hope no one expects me to answer that, because the answer is getting dimmer.

* * *

No.

No a million time! NONONONONO—

Let's start from the beginning, yes? I was beyond freak when he—yet _again_—pulled me up by my elbows and haled my to the worn out door in the room, and thrusted me in. I realized shortly after it was a bathroom, and I was forcibly seated onto a small white chair.

Kabuto-sama took a brush and stood behind me, working out the top layer when he sighed, almost miserably. He had seemed mad earlier, and it was now vanished—_then he took out a kunai!_

He grabbed my beautiful, long hair and held it out ready to just—to just cut it! All of it! NO! No, no, no! Defiantly not!

I shot out of the chair, spinning around to face him, my back hitting the cabinets. Previously, whilst in the chair I faced a mirror that was connected to the counter that held the sink, and a cabinet underneath it. The toilet was to the left, while a huge bathtub was to the right. And across from the toilet was a shower thing.

None of those where the points though.

He. Was. Not. Cutting. My. Hair.

He sighed, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, and twirling the kunai around his pointer finger on his other hand. "I'm not going to hurt you," Kabuto spoke with controlled calmness, "I brought this out to cut of that rat nest. Not harm you." He spoke the last words slowly, as if to emphasize some point.

I don't care! They where the ones that let me get so dirty! This… this was my hair! My _hair_! My hands flew up and gripped around my hair, in a protective way.

Kabuto paused, and lowered his kunai-twirling hand. He stared at me… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6 seconds before he rose an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me," he whispered, "that you're…" He didn't even finish.

He just started to laugh. He even put his hands on his knees and shook his head. He stood straight, smiling, and walked over to me, taking my hair from my hands. I couldn't fly back again, so I slide down to the floor, yanking the hair away from him. Normally, I'd never do anything like this… endangering myself, almost, going against him.

But, I wasn't thinking. Well I was, but it was something more along the lines of: _No, you're kidding! BASTARD! N-no, I didn't mean to think that… My hair! My precious, precious, hair!_

Though, going on the floor wasn't the best option probably. Kabuto lifted his right leg, placing it on the other side of me, and falling to his knees.

In short and simple, he was on top of me.

Nononono.

I dislike this. A lot. My brow furrowed and I yanked my right hip up, then my left, in a rolling motion so I was slithering away from him. This was not helping me being scared at all, him being on top of me and all. Kabuto sighed then; his aggravated face seemed to leave. Wait, what?

What was he thinking then—and I gasp. His hands dove underneath the edge of the little obi, and yanked up, pulling it loose. He then grabbed it from both sides and pulling it up. My entire body was frozen. By the time any sense came to me, he had yanked off the obi and laid it on the countertop. He then returned to me, and slides his hands on the underneath side of the thin kimono.

I cried out, having no clue what he was doing. But, really, what comes to you when a man forces your clothes off? Exactly. Nothing good.

Kabuto then leapt fluidly onto his feet, crouching still, and grabbed for my elbows. When I was yanked up, kimono falling off and all, I pushed into the giant tub. _SPLASH! _

Oh, so that is what he was doing earlier when he left. Wait… why was I pushed into water? Then I felt hands grab at my shoulders, but they gripped only cloth and suddenly the kimono was ripped from my form, and I squeaked, hurting my throat.

Well, your throat would hurt too if you hadn't used it in months, and you suddenly squeaked like a damn mouse.

But all Kabuto did was chuckle and fold the kimono laying it with the obi. "We'll get you better clothes, May—_Sayuki._" Kabuto said, sneering the name I had given him.

But I sat there, unmoving, as I watched him. I felt… exposed. I still had a black cami that did nothing to make me look less like a board than I already do, and black underwear shaped like super shorts. No, I don't need a bra. I'm pretty sure that was covered with 'no curves or breast'.

Cheh… but if I do look like a child, why was Kabuto staring at me like that?

"Take off the rest of your clothes." I just blinked. _What?_ He sighed and started for me again, and I pushed back until I hit the side of the tub, I bit my bottom lip in a silent protest against this man. Why in the name of the gods, do I have to take my clothes off? _With him right there?_

Kabuto leaned over the side of the tub and yanked me by the shoulders closer to him and peeled off my clothing. I hurriedly covered myself; eyes tightly closed my eyes, leaning over myself. No… When Kabuto had ridden my of my clothing, he had turned around to do something elsewhere for a few moments.

But he would see me. My vulnerability—and just me! And… and the stupid scares… the reminder of what happen. My disfiguring.

I then heard him turn around, making his way back towards me, and I knew he stopped. I didn't look up. I didn't want to see him, or anyone, unless it was Onee.

"Those are horrible scars," He commented, and finished his walk there, I heard him laying things on the side of the tub. It was silent for a moment before he sighed, and before I knew it…

Swoosh. It… it was gone. My eyes widened and I gasped, shooting up and grabbing my hair. It only made it an inch past my ears. I stared at him with horror-struck eyes before realizing what I was doing. Making a small 'gyah' sound, I hurriedly recovered myself. But—but—

My hair! He… Then, I was grabbed and moved to where my back faced him and he was cutting my hair again, into choppy layers. I wanted to glare at him when I practically heard the smile in his voice.

"You'll look older with short hair any ways. Besides, it's too much of a hassle to try and comb it. Now be a good girl, and I'll make it less hideous."

Stupid little… GAH! Words cannot describe you mister, words cannot describe you! I grunted lightly, crossing my arms. I twitched lightly when I heard, "I can't believe you're actually upset about this." Kabuto shook his head, and then I felt like biting his head off.

Who said he could touch me?! Who! He ran his fingers down my back, tracing whip scars that danced on my skin in different angles. I moved away from him, biting my lip. That was beginning to be a bad habit, I noted as I felt the skin on my lip crack a little more.

But Kabuto didn't protest or say anything as he continued to wash me, and he respected the privacy of my body.

* * *

Wow, they really need to clean underneath the floorboards.

I was forced into a bowing position, and Kabuto's hand found its way onto the back of my head forcing into the floor almost. So instead of listening to his speech, I studied their uncleanness.

I still got fragments of his speech though, wanting to or not. Things like 'not tolerate misbehavior' or 'pay attention to meals' and 'draw the bath to always lukewarm'. Like I care. I already hated whoever I was being 'given to'. At least that is what Orochimaru had said when he entered the room and talked to Kabuto. He was gone now though, and I was waiting on precious master.

I idly wondered how brutally I would be executed if I tried to slice his throat in his sleep. It was just a passing thought though, because I would never do it.

One, I was too much of a coward tenfold. Two, I couldn't die. Three, I'm not stupid!

I gasped, as someone kicked my side, but it wasn't harsh. I blinked some. What had happened…? I raised my head the tiniest bit, looking up through my hair. There was a boy there, hand on his hip looking angsty and angry, staring down at me. I lowered my gaze again. Cheh, three guesses who that is, and the first three don't count.

"As I have said," An annoyed voice known as Kabuto snarled, "this is Uchiha Sasuke. You will serve him, understood?"

Great… haha… seriously…

I'm dead, I do believe.

* * *

**Hurry!! Go and review!! XD**

**No, seriously… :3 I am a review glut. Ha-ha. But if it means anything, it really does make me update faster. _; And go tell your friends!! Okay, okay, joking! I hope y'all like it so far! NOW LE BONDING CAN BEGIN!!!!…Heh…**

**Hahahaha, I had such fun with the hair thing. That was purely for entertainment… Well, I tried to make it funny! I don't want the entire first part of the story to be gloomy, you know? :3 And I also wanted ot write more (cause this is like.... 1000 words shorer than the last chapter), but the next part didn't fit with this chapter! Maybe I should have posted this with the first…. Ah well. XD **

**And sorry if the verb tense isn't always correct! I have major problems with that. I'm writing the story in present tense (or trying to) and I often find myself starting to write in past tense. –sigh- I try though! Really!**


	4. Ch3: Servantude and MaeYuu

**Hola! Hope nobody had to wait in painful sorrow! XD Kidding. Wowza, I really don't have a lot to say for this chapter except it is just as boring as the others! Heh, well, I need to get it started and I don't want to be cliché and end up something like:**

**Sasuke: OMG! I've, like, totally fallen for this new servant chick that looks like a boy! Even though I'm an emotionless bastard that only wants to kill his brother!**

**Chick: OMG! YAY! Lots have a hot make-out session!**

**Yes, I have seen things like this. -_-' That Sasuke was just so captivated by her beauty, he most have her. I mean, seriously people?**

**DEDICATION TIME! YAY!: Haha, to my loyal reviewers who make me feel special! XD Kwisy, ChinenYura4Eva, and Onee-sama! Thanks a lot!**

**

* * *

**

**-Gaara's P.O.V-**

The sound of children's laughter so early in the morning, 6 A.M. to be exact, didn't bother either of us. It was actually quit enjoyable.

"Do you think she's dead?" My attention was snapped onto Aziva, who was tracing the edge of her glass. We where sitting in a booth, at the sushi bar for breakfast. There where about three other groups there, and everyone was quiet except for the children outside.

I closed my eyes, leaning against the table, "How long has she been gone?" I asked lightly, avoiding the question just slightly. It made me uneasy almost; to be asked a question of whether or not a small child was dead.

"About… three months…" Aziva's voice trailed off as she watched the wall, emotionless.

I was silent again, something that happened often between the two of us. Though it wasn't awkward, it never was until earlier this morning. She had stayed all night my house, and when 4 A.M. rolled around, she stood to leave. So I walked her home, knowing the creeps that prowled around at this hour.

I was a little shock when I realized where she lived, the North Towers Apartments. Sounds nice, doesn't it? But it was often used as a cheap motel, and gangs, whores, criminals, and dirt poor people lived there. She looked above all of that, and I pulled at her arm to just continue walking. She complied easily, anyone would prolong going home if they lived in that, any ways.

We had ended up watching the sunrise, and walking into here. I was always weary of the next thing I said because she was hurting, and I'd hate to make it worse… But I knew that if she kept it in too long, she'd bubble over… so I waited for her to talk about, herself.

And then she sighed, looking to me. I didn't know what to say, what to do, and suddenly I felt helpless. I didn't like the feeling at all. We ended up staring at each other for a few minutes.

Slowly, I urged down the feeling, replacing it with a determination-like one. I would be Kazekage of this village soon, and the little girl _was_ a villager. Mostly, though, I wanted to help Aziva.

"Do you know… who took her?" I asked, a little suddenly, grasping her attention immediately.

"Wha…" Then she shook her head, snapping back to herself. "Sound ninjas, I _think_." She puckered her lips, thinking, "It was so sudden, and right after our house…"

I slightly rose an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by 'house'. Then it clicked, and I wanted to roll my eyes at myself, "What happened to your house that made you move into the NTA's?" (**N**orth **T**owers **A**partments.)

She was quiet for a moment, dipping her middle finger in and out of the water that was held within the glass, "It… burned." She had whispered it, a distant look on her face. "Poor Onee, she was so scared… but you can't blame her with what happened before."

That was it, my attention was caught. I looked at her curiously, and she laughed incredibly lightly.

"It's… relieving. You are." She said, with a smile, still playing with her water. Almost as if knowing I wasn't going to respond, she continued. "No sympathy. No _false_ sympathy, either. You really want to help me, don't you…?" Her voice trailed off, staring at me intently. I nodded and she closed her eyes. She was waiting for the answer to the question, 'why'?

"Because…" I started slowly, almost unsure of myself, "I… want to help all the people of Suna. I want to be Kazekage, to protect the inhabitants. So," I looked at her this time, "I want to start… with helping you. I want to help you find her."

"So…" She said finally drinking her water, "You don't think she's dead?"

I was surprised at how she was so calm and serious despite her broken down heart and mind. "Maybe." I replied, just being honest. "How was she taken?"

She looked at me then, hidden emotions in her eyes as our plates where set in front of us. We remained still, until she started to add wasabi and soy sauce to various pieces. She started the story, her eyes never meeting mine; "We lived on 44th White Gray, the third house on the left… She was sleeping, mumbling as ever." She giggled then, her eyes going cloudy, "Saying something about pocky. I… I left, only for a few minutes. When I came back, black some was coming out of the windows; I knew what had happened to her before.

"So I ran in. I ran to her room. She was there, on the bed. She was sitting against the headboard, wide-awake. She wouldn't move. She just… stared, she stared at the flames, watching them edge to her. I ran to her, shaking her, screaming and she…" Her voice broke for a moment, before she cleared it, eye closed. "She just watched them, slowly she started to cry. Probably reliving when she was caught on fire. I couldn't carry her, so I opened the window and threw her out, jumping after her. I was a ninja, yet a couldn't carry a 90 pound girl!"

She stopped, eating a roll of her sushi, and drinking her water. She moved to look at me, but didn't. "When we where outside, someone started laughing. Two ambushed me, they where from sound. Luvee was screaming, and I looked…. Someone had her. But I couldn't stop them."

I took that in slowly, and nodded. She looked at me then, her face unreadable. She opened her mouth, closed it, and sighed before muttering, "I don't really know what happened in the first fire. I met her in the hospital. She was in ICU for awhile… I don't understand it though. She was in a fire, but they found her in a lake. That's all she told me."

I nodded, finishing my own roll; "Her name is Luvee?"

I didn't miss the smile at the 'is' part. She grinned at me as if letting me in on a secret, "I don't know, maybe."

I rose an eyebrow as she laughed fondly, "She changes it every time she gives it. She says it's because she will become that person to them, and that's how they know you. And you can truly be in all of their hearts as whole."

I didn't say anything, baffled at the statement. I paid the bill, and stood, waiting for her. She stood to and smiled, "I don't get it either. But my Luvee is out there, isn't she?"

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

Haha…. Heh… OmigodOmigod…

I'm going to _die._

"Hurry up."

I flinched at his cold voice, but what was I suspecting? Warmth and hugs? I bit my lip, just cracking it more. After leaving Kabuto, I followed my new 'master' deep within the stone walls, entering a bland room after the silent boy.

I walked in, holding my new kimono tightly. It's rather pretty, a light silver color that stopped above my knees, and ended right after my elbows. The obi was white and tied snugly at my right hip, a purple rope-like belt adorning me around the middle. Then, for the first time in several months, I had shoes. I'd really rather not have them; I didn't care for shoes. They where silver as well, and also had clothe that reached several inches above my ankles hoisted by tight white cloth at my ankles.

But that was when I saw it, a pool of blood near the eastern wall. This… This had been why he needed another servant… He probably killed the last!

I started to shake, head down casting to stare at the floor. I stood in my unspoken fear for a moment before he had spoke. Sasuke said to clean it up, but I didn't move, unable to comply with his request. He had growled lightly, watching me I presume, and then told me to hurry.

Which brings me to where I am now.

I was biting my lip as I stepped forward towards my fear. Just as the thought of to where I would get my supplies, Sasuke spoke again.

"Your utilities are under the sink." He sounded weary, as if he didn't want me there at all.

I swallowed, making my way to one of the two doors. He just… he just watched me, with one hand on his hip with emotionless eyes. Gently opening the door a crack, I closed it, making my way uneasily to the other door.

'Stupid door,' I thought shakily as I opened this one, 'you just had to be the closet'.

I clumsily grabbed a bucket, cleaner, and a washcloth, quickly filling the bucket with water and leaving. I knelt by the blood, eyeing it, but not really doing anything.

"Your afraid of the blood?" It was such a simple question, but the way it was asked made me cringe. So blandly, so bored… My eyes snapped up to him, and lowered again.

I got my senses together, and responded by dipping the cloth in cleaner and water; and wiping up the red liquid. I heard something like a scoff from him before he headed to the door. Great. Leave. Now. Please?

"Don't make a mess, boy. Have a bath ready when I'm here."

Then I was the one to scoff after he left, sticking my tongue out at the door. Placing my hands on my hips, I puffed, pulling my tongue back in. _Boy?_ I would have thought it out loud which would have been usual, but the thought of talking bothered me. But seriously—

Boy? Curse this hair, curse it. Then I sighed, kneeling over and finishing to clean up the mess. Such a short-what-ever instructions… like he didn't even want me…

And he probably didn't. Great. More reasons for the raven to get rid of me. And I don't mean in the yay-I'm-free-to-go-back-to-my-Onee way…

* * *

For the third time, I stuck my hand in the tub water. I already had to refill it once when it got cold. What was Sasuke doing? He was taking hours… I cleaned his room and bathroom quickly, and fixed his bed. It took me awhile to figure out how to use the huge tub thing, but when I did I was still waiting after two hours.

I sighed lightly, sitting on the edge of the tub, glancing around the bathroom. Once you walked into the door, there was a long counter with a sink, and on the right it ended and was just tile with a drain, and a shower thing, with a bar to hand your towel. Then to the left is where a big tub laid, where you could just spread out and relax. But, that is getting hard with the water getting cold over and over.

It was still warm… I sighed again and yelped as the door suddenly slammed open and nearly fell backwards into the water, but caught myself.

I was alarmed at first, staring at Sasuke. Putting aside the fact he was extremely attractive and had his shirt off, he was beat up, and his arm slightly burnt. I wanted to ask about it but just lowered my eyes, clasping my hands together. Yep, remember the whole 'the thought of talking bothers me' thing? Still there.

Sasuke turned his head to me, sighing and walking into the bathroom, throwing his top to the floor and loosening the purple belt, stepping out of his clothes. He started to remove his underwear… I clasped my eyes tightly, and in shock I was blushing. He wasn't looking at me though.

I heard the water shift and knew he was entering the drawn bath. I should have changed it to make it hot, to ease his muscles… he was so beat-up… And the fact he just did that proved he thought I was a boy.

Not fun. He closed his eyes, I noticed as I glanced at him standing up… be a good servant… don't look, he'll hurt you like the last one probably…

I gulped and suddenly found that not looking at his body, wasn't so hard. I stood and saw his clothes, very dirty. He couldn't wear those again… I knelt down and folded them neatly in my arms and placed them on top of the counter. I'd have to find where to keep them later, I guess. I stood still for a moment before turning my head, feeling eyes on me.

Sasuke eyes had opened and turned to me, watching and calculating before he sneered at me. Bastard… wonder if he's been called a teme before, 'cause I sure as hell would like too. I hated his eyes on me.

"So what does Orochimaru have you doing exactly?" His voice was cross and mean and I couldn't help but respond despite wanting to stay a silent work mouse. Perhaps it was simply the deprivation of human contacts that willed me to speak.

"Excuse me?" I ended up squeaking. Ha, even more reason to just be a work mouse. That name was going to stick.

His eyes narrowed, and he looked straight again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He refused to answer back. I guess he didn't like my answer too much.

"What is your purpose?"

I flinched, and bit my lip. I didn't want to answer! I silently prayed for something to—

Instead of ordering me to speak, he turned and glared harshly at me. I closed my eyes and mumbled, "To serve you…" I flinched again, with that suddenly dawning on me. I don't know why it didn't before, but I… I choked on myself, and coughed some holding my throat.

I was tied to him. He was all I had and I had to serve him. Why? Onee…!

I didn't notice his glare had dropped as he stared at me, trying to figure out what role Orochimaru had given me. After awhile, I was the first to move. I twirled on my heel, facing the door, going to get out of there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Great. Great. Great!

I turned around slowly, looking to him whilst biting my lip. Ouch, that's starting to seriously hurt… I wondered if I'd be in trouble if I went and hid under his bed because that's exactly what I felt like doing.

"Come here." He lightly motioned with his hand motioning to himself. I hesitantly walked forward, my eyes trailing to the right to not look at him. I stopped at where his back leant against the edge of the tub. He leaned forward, and waited. For what, I don't know.

But I could just picture him rolling his eyes as he snarled lightly, "Wash me, boy."

Wait—what?!

I just gaped at him for a moment, not believing what he had just said. I mean, he couldn't… even… even if he thought I was a boy, right? I head him sigh lightly, and shake his head. He was annoyed.

"My _back._ Now." Haha… someone had a bad day, ne?

I grasped the washcloth that was set out and clenched my eyes shut as I dipped it in the water, and lathered it in soap. I brought it across his wing bones, finally squinting my eyes halfway open. I rubbed it a little harder, scrubbing some of the dirt off. I brought it to his neck, and down his back, to his sides… over and over until he was clean. I wetted the cloth and wiped away any excess soap.

His muscles in his neck and shoulders were really sore I noted, noticing how they where swelled up slightly. I laid the cloth down, and sighed; happy the task was done. The pinkness never left my cheeks though.

I froze as he leaned more into the water, his head in perfect reach. He seemed to be waiting… I gently grabbed the shampoo bottle, and squirted it in my hands. Tentatively, I added it with his hair, and washed it.

I… was washing him… not awesome at all…

After his hair was washed and rinsed, he sat back up and finished himself. I was overly grateful to him at that moment. I stood, light-headed, and walked to the cabinet, pulling out a fluffy towel and robe thing. I laid them on the counter, looking away from Sasuke.

Not to long after, he had got out, dried himself and pulled on the robe. I was still looking away from Sasuke, who was only about a foot away. He laid the towel on his shoulders, once again looking at me. God… I was so small compared to his form. I heard him growl lightly, and snapped my attention up to him.

He was looking away, thinking of something. I didn't know he was thinking of Orochimaru again, and wondering why the hell he had a little boy serving him because he wasn't a pedophile either, unlike Orochimaru himself.

I bit my lip, and slowly started to edge away from him. Not a good idea, his head snapped back to me, and he just blandly said, "Hurry and get me dinner."

I sprinted out of the bathroom, and opened the door into the hallway, closing it softly behind me. My hand lingered on the doorknob, as I smiled.

Okay, maybe being his servant wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

Two weeks.

I've been Sasuke's personal servant for two weeks now. I'm a little surprise, still. He was rather tolerant of any mistakes, didn't hit me, and just required simple cleaning. I thought he was a psycho man or something of that nature. Nope.

I was a servant, or slave, now. It depends on which term to use with who're talking to. Like the cooks did NOT like to be called either. Seriously, don't try it. With the whores, it really depends whom; some of them liked to be called 'pleasures' others 'slaves'. Orochimaru doesn't have a personal servant, I learned, he has Kabuto. His right-hand man. The servants gossiped all the time.

I learned about Uchiha Sasuke through them quite a lot, but the past few days have calmed down. I learned of his betrayal to Leaf, his brother, bloodline, and the rest was of the woman, giggling and swapping dreams about coming his very 'personal servant'. I shivered, walking quickly down the cold hallways, careful to avoid the ones ridden with fires to cast light. I detested fire, and it only racked on my nerves when the gossiping girls talked about how cool of a fire type Sasuke was.

Right now, I was hauling Sasuke's torn and worthless clothes to the trash bin. He had quite a few he couldn't wear to bash and worn from the brutal training he was having. I, also, learned that. He seemed to be Orochimaru's favorite 'pet'. Also, he was the next… what was it? Suite? Something that was next for Orochimaru. Kabuto didn't have a personal servant, either, now that I think about it. He and Orochimaru where just the top dogs, I guess.

I shoved the clothes into the slot in the wall, which just opened to a room full of trash that was burned was a week. Like it mattered, I found out a week ago that we changed headquarters every two weeks. Ingenious, really, if you ask me.

But so far, this lair seems designed fairly the same as the last. Not like it mattered, I'd find my way out of here, and to Suna. Back to where I belong but…

I just hope I don't lose myself waiting. I have to plan everything out first.

I might be fooling myself if I think this, but I might be getting quite fond of Sasuke. He was rather considerate, thoughtful, and kind in his own stuck-up, arrogant, prick, and emotionless bastard way. Teme… but he was… maybe? I learned a slight routine, making adjustments every now and then. First is first: Never wake him up.

The bastard is cranky.

But he usually arouses after six to eight hours, considering after his training and relaxing bath, he takes a nap. So I bring him breakfast around that time, and if his room, closet, and bathroom are clean, then I can wonder around. He doesn't like sweets, and his favorite meal is rice and tomatoes which he has every Wednesday for dinner. After his training, he has a bath that a draw for him, he prefers scolding hot. I wash his back, neck, and arms then do his hair. He wraps a towel around his waist, and if he's feeling lazy, I dry him off.

I bring him his clothes, I wash them, I get rid of him, and I may as well be his mother. I sighed, and wondered into the kitchen to grab his meal. I was late today for some reason, like once before, so I'm getting Sasuke's dinner so he can eat while I draw the bath.

What a life. You're kidding, right?

I walk in silently, stepping on the bare balls of my feet to make no noise. Drawing attention to yourself is something I did not find fun. Especially when you encounter other female servants that should very much rather be whores, and to the person you're serving. Like me.

I glanced around, even though no one was in the wooden kitchen. Smart, right? Kitchen… with stoves and ovens… made out of wood… are we really dealing with criminal masterminds here? I padded over to the microwave that held a note held on it, reading:

_To all lower people, known as servants, the Cooks have retired for the day for there is a dinner held tomorrow presenting Orochimaru-san with others. We have gone to back it presentable._

_So, to the lowers, we have put desserts in the fridges, entrée in the stove to keep heated, beverages in the color next to the broken fridge, and appetizers in the cupboard. _

_Love, Cook Geffen._

I sighed, see what I mean? 'San', which they used for Orochimaru, represents equalness. They'll be in trouble if someone higher sees this and makes a fuss. None-the-less, I walked to an oven in front of some wooden bars that inside held the cupboard. The oven was barely heated, just enough to keep the food warm. I could grab it with my hands, so I did.

I grabbed the entrée, appetizer, and beverage laying them all on a tray, but not before I heard unfamiliar voices.

"I'm so glad Uchiha-sama returned to this tower!"

"Oh, I know," the voice was too over-dramatic, "it's such a shame they didn't choose his servant _here_. And an experienced one. It's obvious the little girl doesn't have a clue."

"You know… it might be a boy. With the way it looks," the voice speeded up, excited, "you never know! Haha, you know, Lorene, everyone needs to relieve… his or her sexual tensions."

I almost dropped the trey. Leaving this conversation. Now.

"You're right! But you never know, with the way it looks, it could be an outbreak—" she gasped, dramatic effect coming in, "an _unisex!_"

I scoffed lightly, pushing the door open with my foot and headed away. Stupid girls. I knew they where only joking and having fun, I mean really, is there anything else to do in this place? Whatever. Doesn't mean they can lower me—

I gasped and nearly jerk when a cold hand wrapped around my upper arm. I didn't look up, grasping the trey tightly. I didn't speak, either, waiting for the person to speak.

"Please, child, calm…" The person spoke. It was frightening. It was cold, unforgiving… ruthless. "Come with me for a moment, and you can go and give Sasuke-kun his dinner…" The voice practically hissed down at me, and I flinched. Probably visibly, but all they did was laugh.

* * *

Such softness… what is it? Seriously.

I was pulled into a wide luxurious room. Near the bigger-than-king-sized bed, was a huge version of a beanbag… maybe. It was… plushy-like and soft, squishy…

Well, of course, considering that I sank quite a bit when I was forced to sit in it. I looked up to the man nervously, looking back down to my lap and piddling with the edge of the kimono-like outfit. I jumped a foot, probably when he spoke again. I… I think this was Orochimaru, but I… can't be sure. I was afraid to be sure, actually.

"So, you have been a good servant, yesss?"

I bit my lip, too afraid to speak to him, but to afraid not to respond. I nodded lightly, biting my lip more and eyeing the food trey settled on the counter needingly. I wanted away from him.

"Ah," He settled himself in a chair, a wine glass in his hand, a smirk on his face, and his snake eyes glinting, "maybe… more descriptive, please?"

And I could only stare.

He chuckled them, crossing his leg over the other, "Does he use you to… satisfy himself?" He was enjoying this way too much.

Wait. What did he ask? You've got to be kidding. People think I'm ten. _Pedophile!_ Wait. No. Bad. He was getting annoyed…

"Girl…" He hissed, clutching his wineglass tightly. I closed my eyes, and shook my head, "**He thinks I'm a boy**."

No. Oh… I could have groaned in horror. Let me ask you, do you pay attention? Maybe to the part where my Onee said, "she was so lonely, she split herself in two"? Well, I didn't think that. All I know is that sometimes I have these bursts of confidence. And… I did not control what I said at all.

I was fine with it, really. It was… cool. I called the voice I just spoke in, with a slight over pronunciation of the words, Mae. Then, the other voice I would sometimes speak in, with a quiet flat tone, Yuu. Haha, hear it? Mae-Yuu? Mayu? Ever since I had been in that cage though, I had muted. Along with Mae and Yuu.

Sasuke hadn't really spoke to me, and none of the servants toke the time to get me to talk, and I was too nervous. I'm not sure who was first… Yuu said she was, and Mae spoke first for a long time until Yuu spoke. I guess I lied…

Whenever Sasuke left, loneliness came washing over me like it used to, and Yuu spoke words of comfort.

Haha! Look at me, talking about myself like I'm another person. But I'm not crazy, I tell you. I'm friends within myself, which is a good thing! I swear it!

Orochimaru had risen an eyebrow, and frowned. "Now, now, little one, don't get feisty…"

I couldn't help myself. It happened before I could stop it. I crossed my arms and turned my head away, "**I'm not looking at the damn ten-year-old like a sex toy, Pedo**."

I sighed then, falling back into the softness of the… whatever it was. "_You're interrogating me… what have I done this time?"_

I didn't come back. In fact, I felt like I was blacking out. But for some reason, my eyes moved and focused on him in an accusing stare. Orochimaru… I was sure of it now; and he was just laughing… and laughing.

"My, my, you are quite…" He stared at me, never finishing. I didn't speak. Yuu did, "_Smart? Abrasive? _**I fucking agree then.** _You have a reason for this. What is it?_"

Orochimaru directed Yuu, or that is how some of me felt. The rest was split in between fear and anger. But… why anger? Why would I feel that? Maybe I'd taken these confidences too far.

"How can you be so sure… I don't want to talk?"

"**Cheh! Pedo, Pedo, Pedo—**_because you are here. That proves it all in one._" My head snapped to the side, and I groaned, mumbling to myself, "Shut up… I'm going to be killed…"

I didn't control myself again though, and my head was turned to Orochimaru, a leg crossed, and arms as well. I rose an eyebrow at him, waiting. He laughed again, chuckling about how something is amusing. Then he said, "Why don't one of you do me a favor, and I won't kill the others?"

I huffed at him, narrowing my eyes, "**I'm not crazy you fucking—**_You're mistaken, there is no one here but __**me**_."

Orochimaru sipped his wine, stood and took my hand pulling me up and kissing my cheek. But in not in a sexual way. Not in a thank-you way. Just in a completely disgusted what-the-hell are you doing way.

"Just… keep a watchful eye on Sasuke-kun, yesss? Come and tell me things… stories, and you will be gratefully appreciated…"

I rose an eyebrow at him, then my head spun and I closed my eyes in pain, when I opened them I had a disgusted face and Mae growled, "**See what I mean? Fucking pedophile, hell.**"

But that only made him smirk more than what he was. He laid his hand on the small of my back, pushed me forward to the trey. I picked it up, and rolled my eyes and marching gracefully out of the room. Once halfway down the hall, the trey clattered to the floor and I gripped my head in searing pain and collapsed.

* * *

**Buhahahahaha! Didn't see that one, didja? XD**

**Any ways… Wow! I'm so proud of myself! I think I'm getting chapters out in play time if you ask me… ******** You can make me keep this up by reviewing x3 Haha. So any ways! I have a question!!**

**Do you want to see more Sasuke P.O.V.? Or do you just want the oc's? Or mixed, and just whoever the hell I put on there at the time? Yeaaaah. So… please tell me? I hope y'all are enjoying the story by the way~ I know not a lot is happening, but that's how I write in the beginning… -_- It'll be better… maybe…**

**I just want to give their relationship time to grow. :3**


	5. Ch4: He is a She

**Sorry! Sorry! I know this is out later than usual, and yes, I have excuses, but who likes those any ways? I just hope it was worth the wait. :D Just to clear things up, the character's name is Mayu, and I know exactly what is going on with considering I made her months ago. XD**

**But… I'll leave you hanging for now. Haha.**

**DEDICATION TIME IS LOVE TIME!!: Wowza…. To ChinenYura4Eva and Kwisy… 'cause they haven't got bored with my story yet. XD It makes me happy that y'all take the time to review every chapter.**

* * *

**-Gaara's P.O.V-**

We were just standing there, staring at her apartment door. It was on the ground, broken in and lying there in broken pieces. I inclined my head to her, in a silent question of what to do, but she rushed in.

Stepping over the door, I watch her run into a bedroom, and falling into a dresser. "Thank God…" I heard her breath, clutching something to her chest tightly. I peered over at her, staying near the wall to not invade in her… apartment. She shuffled on her, feet, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Gaara." Aziva muttered.

I wetted my lips, looking around her destroyed apartment, "Is this… really the only place… you can get?"

She stiffened and then sighed; relaxing her shoulders, "Well, it's something…" She walked over to me, holding out an unharmed picture frame. I knew who it was before I saw it, and recognized her as well. She looked exactly the same as back then, except longer hair.

She laughs, and it mostly sounds like relief, "Recognize her pretty well, huh?" She pulls the picture back and sighs, "Remember when I said she's been in a fire before? But I didn't know what happened? Well, it did something to her. It stunted her growth."

I'm nodding, and turning to look at her. She looks as if that's the only thing that matters. That picture. Just like how Yashamaru looked at mother's picture…

"How much do you pay rent for?" She looks up to me curiously, gently laying the picture down.

"Uhm… about $380 a month…" She sat on her bed, staring at the wall that had paint falling onto her cabinets. Completely wrapped within her own thoughts.

I wanted to help. She was the first to help me do this as well. I closed my eyes, unsure of whether or not this was the right thing to do. "I have plenty of extra rooms at my house. You can stay there for $200 a month."

She whirled around faster than I'd ever seen anyone before and stared at me with huge eyes, "You…" She was breathless, and I found that pleasing, "You're… serious…" She laid her head against her hand, a crazy smile on her face. "At that price? Outrageous… I can't believe…" She puffed out her breath, shook her head, and stared at me happily.

"Why?" She asked so light-heartedly that it almost felt she wasn't talking to me.

"I…" I fidgeted on my feet, staring right back, "want to help."

She grins at me, and I can't help but smile lightly. I'm pretty sure she missed it as she jumped to her feet, stretching like a cat and walking to the closet.

"Want to help more? You can help me pack…" She grinned cheekily at me.

* * *

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

Where was he?

I glared at the wall momentarily before whipping the towel from my shoulders and throwing it into a bin. I had already taken a shower and gotten another servant to bring my dinner. I was already halfway through with no… little boy here yet. But that's not what got me.

He was probably with Orochimaru, telling him every detail of what has happened lately. What kind of bastard was Orochimaru? Making a little boy become my servant! But that wasn't it… he dressed in girl work clothes. I admit, he has a rather feminine face and looks delicate like a girl, as well.

Was I just being stubborn…? He could have gotten held up somewhere and—no. He didn't. All Sound is full of is rats. They all crawl to Orochimaru like it, having no self-concern. I act like that as well. But my servant… almost seemed unlike that. Like he was capable of thinking for himself. Ha.

He was just a mouse. A mouse in the middle of a bunch of rats. Small, easy to manipulate… he's going to get eaten alive.

I hurriedly finished my dinner and pushed it to the side wall, laying down and closing my eyes. The day has been to long; Orochimaru smirking the whole training hour as if there was this great secret he felt like I should beg for. I didn't say anything, and that pissed him off pretty well.

Knowing this, I subconsciously smirked to myself. Back to the missing kid now, though. I sigh, annoyed with myself for even thinking about it. The Leaf really did make me to easy to accept another's presence. I admit… it was… nice to know another was there. That they where something constant; something that could never be taken away unless I decide need fit.

Then I growl, knowing full well that if Orochimaru wanted, he could take away that constant just as easily and would. Like it mattered, that work mouse was probably selfishly devoted to him, or to afraid to speak otherwise. That suddenly made me angry, and I'm not quite sure way. I turned on my side, closing my eyes. Like the presense of the boy meant anything.

I… didn't want someone selfishly devoted to me like the snake bastard. I don't have to have anyone that I can put my trust in. My complete… and utter… trust…

_Uzumaki Naruto…_

I was quickly falling into slumber, but not deep. Never deep. You never know what any bastards might pull in this place, or who'll sneak in to slit your throat. I didn't flinch or even move when I heard the door quietly open. Who cares? Not I.

Feet scruffed against the floor and stopped near the wall which I laid my food near. I heard the trey being picked up and someone turned. I was sure it was that boy. What was his name?

"Don't." I found myself saying; "Get another servant to take it."

Why was I… angry? Was that the right word? I wasn't even sure, but I knew I wasn't pleased for some reason. Was the fact my 'personal servant' was conversing with Orochimaru really bothering me?

There was silence before a moment before he walked to the door and gently called another servant over. Even his voice sounded girl-like, but it was still immature. The door was shut again and I didn't hear footsteps until the sound of someone sliding down the wall reached my ears.

He was too quiet sometimes—but don't tell me, he's hiding _again_? He had a tendency to get under the desk, or in-between the wall and dresser. I'm guessing the second is where he just slid. I opened my eyes and stared at the wall I was facing. I kept thinking over and over about how he had probably just betrayed his role as my servant, his supposed loyalty, and how he did it all by talking with Orochimaru.

Why was this making me angry and sick?

"Where were you?" I asked lowly, before even thinking about it. He was scared most of the time, not saying anything. He was going to tell me though… what was I aiming for? To hear that he was never with Orochimaru?

I heard him fidget, and could picture him biting his lip. He did that too much, like a timid girl or something.

"Well?" I pressured harshly. I was tired and aggravated and I wanted a damn answer.

"_Orochimaru wished to speak to me_." The voice he spoke in was light and polite sounding. He's never talked that way before, so soft but utterly clear. Then, for some reason, it was as if the voice itself was higher than the two of us… if that can even make sense.

The shock of the voice was short, and I felt the corners of my mouth tug down. Of course, though. Orochimaru had his spies, but…

Why did he just point-blank tell me he was with him?

"**You.**" The voice was different, again. It was harsher than before, but teasing. I rose an eyebrow, thoroughly confused by his voice changes now. The first time he spoke was soft, clear, and flat. Now it was over-pronounced with each syllable, obnoxious, and teasing. Completely different aspects.

Would had happened to the voice before this, then? And what the hell did he mean by 'you'?

I hadn't moved from my spot, even though I wanted to turn and glare at the boy whilst demanding answers. I had waited though, and it was his turn to talk in that flat voice.

"_You wanted to know what we talked about, yes?_" The voice sounded bored while weary as if he hadn't the time for this. What the hell was he playing at?

"Hn." Was my only reply as I closed my eyes more pissed off than ever. Why was this bothering me? It made me so… so mad. How dare the fucking bastard put a spy in my own room!

Whatever. This is Orochimaru, after all. What was I expecting? As I calmed my inner anger I breathed out slowly. But it seems as if my servant had randomly came across confidence as he continued to speak. But… as he spoke, I couldn't help but wonder… why? What?

He had sighed, and sounded as if he held in a groan, "**It's pretty damn obvious you want to know—**_So I told you. Isn't that how it works? Master-servant thing?_" The voices had mixed into one sentence, and I have to say, it was a little confusing. But he was… oblivious to the fact that overall, Orochimaru was his ruler.

He was… loyal to me? Or was that a damn front? And when did he curse?! Why was the second voice bitter, yet the first was talking as if I'm an idiot? I finally turn onto my back, head falling in the other direction to look at him. Okay, now I was more confused. He held both hands over his mouth and exasperated look on his face.

"**What? You're a damn pedo too?**" His eyes widened and I saw him mentally groan. I heard him mutter very lowly, "I'm getting myself killed…" I nearly missed it. But the first time he spoke, it had seemed as if he didn't want to, but did.

I thought it was overly strange, but that's not what he thought. He just knew this was his personality, and thought nothing of it. I didn't know that, and before I thought of it, I asked, "Are you mental?"

I was annoyed now. Orochimaru would be the damn one that gives me a small, young, feminine, cross-dressing, and psycho boy.

I stared at him, and he stared right back. He seemed in-between a struggle within himself to glare at me or not. I decided to test his real loyalty. Besides, it's not hard to tell when someone's lying. Too bad he is a she that loves to lie to others.

"What happened—" I had cut myself off, but finished what I was saying. Just with slight abruptness, but the reason for that was dripping and dried on the top of his head, sliding down his left cheek and onto his chin. Blood. Cherry red blood that made him look tainted and vulnerable.

He laughed lightly, biting his lip out of mere habit; it seemed as if he couldn't stop his personality from coming through, "The cut or the conversation? **The fucking pedo hit on me!**" I blinked for a moment before sitting up, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall behind me. I talked too much with him, but it was for my gain.

"Who touched my property?" I wanted to make it clear to him: he belonged to me. He was loyal to me. This would prove to be useful one day, I thought. I didn't really think it was right to own another though, but that didn't matter.

He laughed though, "**The floor dumb—**_what else?_" The softer voice was always wearied, uneasy.

I rose an eyebrow at the demanding voice, "The conversation."

"I was getting your food," his regular voice was back, and he was looking to the side, bored, "Some… snake monster… man thing grabbed me and pulled me into a room. He asked if I was serving you well, and if…" His voice trailed off, and he bit his lip, "_He asked if you used me to fulfill sexual desires._" His hands came over his face, hiding a blush.

I was angry again. I knew know that he was going to tell me things, but that was only for now. He will easily change once Orochimaru fears him enough. A mouse, really. A work mouse.

I stood, angry. He did think I was gay…

And a fucking pedophile. That man is whacker than I thought. I lay back down, willing for tomorrow's dinner never to come. I looked to him as he said his closing sentences.

"Then he toke me to leave, telling me to keep an eye on you. He said if I told him what you're up to, I would be rewarded or appreciated…"

Great. Just what I fucking need, really. A very easily corrupted servant, probably, to add to it.

* * *

This is just bullshit by now, really.

I leaned against my hand, sitting at the nicely decorated table in a mess hall, I guess. I was sitting on the right side, not bothering to get rid of the bored look on my face. Kabuto was across from me, on seat to the left. I guess he was sitting at will be Orochimaru's right hand. Like I cared.

Kabuto smiled at me when he sat down, "Sasuke-kun." He greeted before sitting down and drinking water silently. A servant came and put rolls on the table. It was five before we where suppose to be here and even though I knew that, I was already impatient with him.

I'm not a gay pedophile.

"So," Kabuto said, leaning against the table with his elbows, trying to make conversation, "how's the servant I picked for you?"

He picked him. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Useless, as any." I growled. I was never fond of him. I wasn't fond of anyone here though. Kabuto laughed though, mood not dampening.

"Something wrong, Uchiha?" The familiarity suddenly turned cold from him. I responded by glaring at him. "Are they not fulfilling the duties fluently?"

"And how do you mean that?" I snapped before I could stop that. I sneered at him, any ways. "Do you and Orochimaru take me as a fag?" I hissed lightly.

Kabuto paused for a moment, before he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and laughed… and laughed. I glared more, my anger doubling in its size. What the hell did he find funny? I ignored the door behind me being opened by yet another servant bringing things to decorate or it.

"I'll kill him." I threatened lowly. I didn't mean it though, I would never kill unless I needed or had to. Killing little boys wasn't exactly on my list; I just wanted Kabuto to shut it.

Right after I had spoke though, there was a crash behind me. I whirled around, glaring at whoever it was too—great. Really great. My face turned back to its usual blankness as I watched my servant on his knees, gathering a pile of broken biscuits into the fallen basket. His head was casted downwards, and I couldn't read his face.

"S-sorry," I hear him mumble, pick the basket and run back into the door even though he left crumbs. I turned back to Kabuto, blank as ever just to see him smiling.

"Sure messed up there, huh, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked, sticking the edge of a breadstick in his mouth. I didn't respond, only glared and waited. He laughed again, annoying me evermore.

"They are quite the catch, ne?" Kabuto asked, referring to my servant. I glared at him, never realizing he was purposely avoiding sex pronouns like 'he' and 'she'. A servant walked in from the other wooden doors, the one leading to the hallway and bowed.

"Orochimaru-sama is just down the hall. He will be present in a moment." She disappeared behind the doors to the kitchen, where my servant had gone. Damnit, he's going to be all scared and…

Kabuto brought me out of my thoughts as he cleared his throat, "You know, Sasuke-kun," his eyes were in utter delight, "your servant is a girl."

Wait, what?

* * *

**I'm sad… I really wanted to write two more parts (it included a flash back! :D ) but then I got on today, and looked what I had written and decided it was enough to be able to post… But wow, this is the smallest chapter yet!**

**So, hopefully, the next part will be out soon! Haha… Oh, and, I just want to be clear about something: I DON'T HATE GAY PEOPLE!! I know it may seem like I'm bashing them in Sasuke's P.O.V. but he's just being a priss :3 I love meh gays! (considering what I am xD; )**

**I… love… reviews…. :3 Pwease? Haha.**


	6. Ch5: Hear Me, Hear You

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I updated this late, but I've had a hard past couple of weeks… -sigh- **

**DEDICATION, YEAH!: Okay. I might as well dedicate this story to y'all considering y'all always review. XD It's all good though! To ChinenYura4Eva, Onee-sama, and Kwisy. Thank you!**

**I'm sorry about the Gaara part being so small by the way!**

* * *

**-Gaara's P.O.V.-**

"Thank you, again, Gaara." Aziva breathed leaning into her room that she had chosen from the three guestrooms.

I nodded, even though I was behind here, and walked forward, pulling a suitcase of hers. She followed my example and brought the two smaller ones in.

"Will I… need to buy groceries? Or cook—" She looked at me worriedly, and I cut her off.

"No need…" I laid her suitcase on the bed and started to make my way out, "I have to attend a meeting…"

"Oh," She said lightly, "Are you a council member?" She asked tentatively.

"No," I spoke quickly, stopping at the door, "but I do plan to be Kazekage."

Her face was now not as happy and bright as before, and she merely nodded. Had I said something to upset her? She glanced up to me, and I knew then that she knew I had noticed her face.

"Gomen," she said quickly and laughed some. "Ah, I mean sorry… I know it's so selfish to say this, but… if you become Kazekage, are you still going to help me?"

"Yes," It was a point-blank answer, as if obvious. She smiled then, just for me, and nodded. She stared to unpack, and I left for the meeting with the council members… great. This day was going from good to bad. All of them… all those old geezers where against me… thought of me as a monster. But I had to deal with them, for the sake of something precious to me.

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

Shit. Shitshitshit.

I knew it! Great…

Steady hands now. No need to make a mess! I chuckled to myself, utterly weary as I mopped the floor with a dirty rag, on my knees. In a rhythm now, I told myself. Wet the cloth, scrub the floor, ring it out, and repeat…

He was going to kill me!

My forehead hit the floor and I shuddered, lying there. How long was he staying at the dinner? Hopefully, forever. I don't have that much luck though. Wait- someone was knocking. I jumped to my feet- quite literally as it made me fall and ram face-first into his dresser, making it fall open. Great, really—

Wait… what was that? It—

_Knock knock knock. _

Jeez, impatient much! I'm standing her, waiting for my execution date, and you torture me with knocking?! Who the hell do you think—?

Who the crap is this?

I had walked over, quite clumsily, and opened the door two inches and there stood a very pretty woman. But what did she want? I had no need to speak to her, or even ask her presence. So she should really go ahead and speak.

By the looks of it, she was a servant to. That's good because if she weren't, my next action would have me dead. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door.

Bitch.

I'm trying to freak out here!

I barely heard the appalled scoff as I made me way back to the dresser to inspect the—_knock knock knock._

…Really?

I sighed, at the edge of a breakdown, and went to the door. And just so you know; you would be to if the guy you where suppose to be selfishly devoted to (ha, yeah right) was planning your death. Great thinking process… really. I opened the door again, four inches this time!

"**What the fuck?**" I was to annoyed to even be polite. And hell, this worked fine for me. The woman's eyes widened and she straightened herself, flipping her hair back.

She was actually, very pretty. Long red, curly, hair with black eyes and a full figure. I scoffed then, already knowing. She was a whore. She smiled then, bending on of her high-tipped toes behind her.

"Is Uchiha-danna here?" She asked in a sexy voice, her hand draping on her hip. I rose an eyebrow. _Danna?_ Getting a little kinky there, aren't we? Hell, I don't even call him 'master'. And don't you dare expect me to. I groaned then, realizing… whom the hell was I talking to?

"No." I answered shortly and hotly, grabbing the door to slam it. I need to clean up… he'd probably be here soon. I paled.

She put a tanned hand on the door, not allowing me to close it. Her entire demeanor seemed to have changed. Her poise wasn't as sexy… more lazy and annoyed. Ha. She narrowed her eyes down at me, turning her nose up, "Well, listen, it," She smacked her lips. Oh. That's where I knew here voice. "Tell him to call Lorene, yes?"

"He doesn't need a whore!" I found myself snapping. Great… great impression to give them, really. Not only does she already gossip about me (yes, she was from the time before Orochimaru fully gave me the creeps) but now it'll seem I'm a whore.

Damnit! I have pride!

Why was I acting like this?

Oh, yeah, maybe because I'M PROBABLY ABOUT TO GET KILLED. She glared at me for insulting her, and went to resort… and do you know what she got a fall full of? Door. Wooden door, to be exact. Cherry wood. Very nice.

I stumbled back over to the dresser and picked up a small, torn picture… I wiped at it and jumped when someone started thrashing at the door. I growled some, and went back to inspecting the picture—

"What are you doing to my door?"

I really did jump out of my skin at that moment, and without thinking, I thrusted the picture into my obi safely and slammed the jour shut and fell to the floor, scrubbing away. I was in such a frenzy I hadn't heard the rest of the conversation. I did recognize the door opening and shutting and the shifting on the bed.

Ha… ha ha…

Damn.

* * *

We where dancing. Like old times… It was wonderful.

I treasured these memories so much more. Not the earliest ones, with my real family. Not the most recent, with my servitude. But the ones when I woke from the hospital till the fire that we where torn apart. My Onee.

Onee… the most wonderful, exquisite person in the entire world. The way she sings and dances. The way she smiled. The way she accepted me. And even though I never did it right, she would dance with me.

My hands where positioned where I imagined where her shoulders would be. I was spinning and doing small steps, which I remembered. She would dance with me, like now… even if she really can't… I closed my eyes, hearing the guitar and orchestra in my head. Then we would turn, like so…

Sasuke was in the shower. He had returned some time ago, sat on the bed and simply watched as I wiped the floor spotless. And that's it. He just… watched. My nerves where still fried bacon. After I finished, I turned to him and shrunk back, sitting in the corner. He closed his eyes and stood, walking straight into the bathroom and closing the door.

Then the shower. I… felt so alone. So Yuu spoke to me, and eventually, I said to myself: "_Onee, let's dance… wonder where you are…"_ And as I thought of her, I danced.

It made me miss her so much. I was wrapped into my own thoughts, I hadn't notice the shower turn off.

The sound of clothes being put on.

The sound of neither the sink nor the toilet.

Not the door, either, as I danced staring at the floor.

"You're doing it wrong." That was what causes me to stumble and fall on my face. I threw myself around, landing harshly on my but, staring up at my soon to be murderer. My stomach dropped and I felt fear grip me.

"The dancing," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow thinking he needed to clarify.

He stared at me more before muttering, "It makes sense."

He lost me. What? I was dancing wrong, yet it made sense? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense stupid child killer!

"You, being a girl. I thought Orochimaru was being a pedophile that he is." Oh. That makes more sense. He jumps subjects fast though… maybe he just needed to get it off his chest with the liability that someone was actually there and all, listening. Whether they wanted to or not.

Whatever. Wait… when did he learn I was a girl? I remained silent.

Sasuke sighed, obviously struggling with something. Not that I care much. I was just sprawled in the middle of the floor, way too in the open if he decided to end it now.

"I'm not going to kill you." He sounded tired, saying that. Most have been a long dinner. Who cares? Not I. Nor do I believe him. "Not like you believe me."

He must like the feeling of talking to himself, because he terrified me; therefore, I don't talk… much.

"Talk." He suddenly commanded, and for the first time, I looked at him. I studied him. That dinner must have been awful.

He looked tired… worn out, mentally and physically. He must have put up that he wasn't at the dinner as well. More exhaustion. And now he had to deal with me, something he wanted to kill. I was being a brat at it to, and I swallowed.

How was I supposed to respond then? I stared at him for a moment. He must have gotten the impression I wasn't talking so he sighed and headed for his bed. I felt like a dog after this emotion eased into me.

I was discontent. I was discontent because I hadn't pleased him; I hadn't made him happy. I wanted to.

But don't get the wrong idea. It's only because he is the only stable thing I have left. This place? No. The gossip? Really? Orochimaru? I'd rather die. Sasuke? It was all I had left.

And I was clinging to it.

I wasn't even sure what I had said until the words had left my mouth, and I dug back into my memory and listened to what I had asked him again.

"Will you show me then?"

He stopped, hand too, in the air above the clothes bin where he had deposited the towel that was around his shoulders. His worn out eyes widened some, as he looked at me, slightly more awake. He hadn't known what I meant.

"To dance."

Why? Why would I?

I just know I felt better after the tension in his shoulder dissipated a little bit whilst I talked, and he crossed his arms in a familiar way.

"...Why?" I knew why his pleasantry meant so much.

It wasn't accusing, mean, judging… only curious. And all the while he was in this room, his attention wasn't on this or that… wasn't on a whore.

It was on me. Just me, his full attention. And that was something I loved. I hated when it was many people, but if it was only one person… I would never be happy until their complete attention was on me. See, brat. I told you I was. Oh right his question.

The answer meshed out of me that I barely understood it, "Zo'en I'se tun 'ome I zow Onee ans…" (So when I turn home I can show Onee and…)

I caught myself… for some reason. I didn't continue. Then it hit me, as to why. Along with why I'd be discontent id I displeased him. Because it was very likely he was all I had left.

There was no Onee.

No one to return to.

I found myself staring at the floor with such intensity; I'm surprised it didn't ignite. Sasuke's voice, yet again, caught me off guard.

"You…" Sasuke breathed deeply before leaning against the wall leisurely, "you where taken, weren't you?"

I folded my legs under me and nodded, staring at him. I wanted to confide in him, and yet I didn't. I was tired of confiding in myself since Onee wasn't her yet… but… that'd make me so vulnerable.

What's life without a few more risks though? He'll only kill me in the end. I know I'll end up feeling betrayed, yet…

"They took me from Suna," I said lightly, eyes falling off him and onto the floor. He straightened and walked till he stood in front of me. He surprised me by sitting down, we where right across from each other.

"I came here from my own will…"

"_Do you regret that?_" the words flew from my mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and spoke lowly, "No."

"_I think you do-_ **Ha. If you didn't—**why would you come to this place willingly?" The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. Sasuke stared at me, I knew he was confused from the different voices but it seems as if he's accepted it.

"To get power."

"That doesn't seem like a fair trade…"

"What?" He asked immediately.

"Well…" I bit my lip, trying to put it in good words, "To get power in return for being here, with Orochimaru… he probably has nothing good in store for you; especially if he wants me to spy on you."

Sasuke licked his lips and stared intently at me, "You can't say… you don't know everything. What is your name?" He figured he shouldn't call her 'girl' since he had been calling her 'boy' and had been wrong this entire time.

My spine straightened and I felt like telling a lie, but I wanted to tell the truth. Too bad I couldn't go against the lie, "I'm Moe."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked a little to casually. "Kabuto informed me it was Sayuki. Or Mayu."

I stopped breathing when my real name was said. I hated that name. They called me Mayu… even if they where dead, still. And he might nickname 'Yuu' just like… Onii…

"**No!**" I found myself hissing coldly. I gripped my head then considering it was spinning. "_Moe, call __**me Moe!**_"

And it was silent.

* * *

I made a mistake today. A very big one to be exact. I didn't know it yet, but I did.

It's been three days. Just three, but still. There is comfort there in knowing Sasuke was something constant. And I hoped it was a small comfort in him that I was a constant, too.

There was something different between us as well. We didn't talk much, as usual, considering he was almost always out but the atmosphere was different, I guess…

This morning, Sasuke had gone out to train for several hours in the Forests of Beasts with Orochimaru. I cleaned his bed, and stepped in the bathroom for a shower. When I pulled off the dirty obi, I never even notice the picture fall and stay on the ground until when Sasuke came back and saw it.

* * *

**I know! I know! It's really short again, but I feel real bad about getting it out so late. Man… I didn't even get to the flashback. ;_; Oh well. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner—and longer like you peeps deserve for even reading this! XD**


	7. Ch6: Broken Glass

**Okay, let me explain a few things… XD; Whenever timed moved in Mayu's or Sasuke's P.O.V. Gaara's moved with it except for the two first weeks of her being his servant. So when Gaara's part comes up and it says 'two weeks passed' just now that Mayu's and Aziva's thing are at the same time. Don't mean to confuse anyone. **

**I wanted to write in Sasuke's P.O.V. but… I kept getting stuck. -_- So I just, well, gave up, deleted it, and worked with Mayu's. Progress was much faster. ^-^**

**And, I know her… triple personalities are probably really annoying, but they're not here the entire time! (They get killed… kind of. 0_o) But, truthfully, I know what I'm doing and why they are there and stuff… (Even though it probably doesn't seem that way) I just don't know how to foreshadow worth crap. Or what to explain and what not to. -_-**

**And I have a new favorite song! Walking On Air, by Kerli. It's so cool. _**

**DEICATION TIME!: Yay! Dedications! This chapter is dedicated to Kwisy, Keiya, ChinenYuri4Eva, Amolla, Onee-sama, and Redfox-Akatsuki. Thank you for reviewing sooo much! X3**

* * *

**-Aziva's P.O.V-**

We where dancing with the orchestra in the background. It was a lovely scene, really.

If only it didn't bring back wonderful memories that where now almost too painful to bear. Gaara leaned out and held up my hand, allowing me to spin under. I wore an elegant purple dress that ended at my knees, with black stitching up the side and halter top straps.

Fancy for a broke person, huh? Gaara bought it for me. Over the past two weeks, it had been surprising easy living with Gaara. And then, four days ago, he was announced the new Kazekage. Anyone who wanted to come was invited to this… celebration. We where in a fancy building that was really nice. There was music, dancing, wine, and we were all waiting for Gaara's speech.

Before he did though, he shocked me once again by asking me to dance when a song Luvee used to love came on. I gaped for a moment and then nodded. Unlike Luvee, Gaara was actually quite excellent.

Which surprised me greatly.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked with a skeptical voice. Gaara turned his eyes to my own, and I found myself once again captivated. Who wouldn't with him?

"When… I was quite younger, there was a show and I… mimicked them."

I wished I could have watched. That would have been hilarious.

"I see." For some reason, I blushed when a step toke me a lot closer to him. I averted my eyes to watch others dancing, and that was when I noticed a few girls looking this way. One was Matsuri, the other I didn't know.

"Where did you?" Gaara asked casually, stepping back and dropping one of his hands to my waist as the music changed. I thought for a moment before a ghost of a smile made its way on my face.

"Father…" I muttered, staring at the floor. I was talking about my real dad, not that man my mother married after he had died. That man would never be my father.

"I see…" He said my line, swaying us easily. I was suddenly aware how… insignificant I probably looked her, in the Kazekage's arms, who was dressed magnificently.

"When I was a little girl," I continued, a little unsure of why, "My father was a business man. Very good at what he did. He was considerate, and kind. The nicest man alive. He was very busy though. People loved him, so he was always invited to social events. Many where against him bringing his little girl with him, but he did. Always. He said he was away enough from his work, and that he needed me in his life."

I laughed lightly, twirling with a content smile on my face. I didn't notice Gaara staring at me in curiosity. "Many social events involved dancing with wonderful music. As I grew, we danced and danced. Then we had to stop…" My eyes darkened a little as I thought of his death. "But then, here comes Luvee, loving to dance." I laughed then, unable to keep the memory from coming. "She would go hid when she messed up… and that was quite often. She never learned."

"Ah," Gaara said lightly and stopped moving as the music died. I stopped, too. We stared at each other, and I couldn't help but feel a bubbling feeling in my stomach.

"S-so… any leads on Onee…?" My voice broke as I spoke, and I'm sure there was a blush on my face. I could already feel the heat.

"Sadly, no." Gaara said, taking the upper part of my wrist and led my to a food table, pouring us normal juice. My face noticeably dropped.

"Oh…" I muttered, sipping nonchalantly at the juice.

"Don't worry," I heard Gaara mutter, giving me a quick smile, "I won't give up."

Then he left to the small stage and started his speech. He didn't smile once. In fact, I had never seen much emotion on his face. But he had smiled.

For me.

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

I finished drawing his bath, and ran my hands through it. It was near scalding hot- but that was the way Sasuke liked it. So that's the way it was… I smiled to myself lightly, thinking of him. He was… rather nice in a way.

I shook my head, ridding any further thoughts about him as I swept silently into his room. It was so boring! Couldn't they have a television, or something?

I jumped in the air probably a foot, along with emitting a loud squeal as the door slammed opened. Sasuke stalked in, already peeling off his sweat-covered shirt and throwing it over the dresser and silently entering the bathroom. I stood silent for a moment in shock, before lifting up his shirt and throwing it in the bin.

"Uchiha-sama…?" I asked lightly, walking to the doorway of the bathroom.

He just grunted and waved a hand at me, "You can drain the bath. I'll be taking a quick shower."

He was standing over the sink, hands gripped on the counter with his head bent. I knew how Sasuke hated that man- Orochimaru. I know how much exhaustion and pain he endured and hide behind his stoic face. I walked over to the bath, and pulled out the drain.

"How was training?" I asked lightly, wiping my hands on a towel. When I turned, his head was facing me. I couldn't see anything in his face- but his eyes where different. One could tell he was trying to hide the emotion- and that he had thought he did, but anger was still there. It was probably there for the same reason he had slammed the door.

Sasuke grunted and then continue to work at removing his clothes, I politely turned my back and walked out, picking up the clothes that where thrown to the floor outside and tossing them into the bin as well. Shortly after, I heard the water start to run. I sighed, and sat on the edge of his bed, looking to the ceiling, counting the tiles.

I murmured to myself, in a voice Sasuke couldn't hear, "I wish things would be easier on him…_but he IS going to leave me, everyone does… _**Why do I always get all damn emo? Sheesh. Pedo can go on his own way…** But I… do wish he didn't have such a… mental stress pull…" I kept talking to myself, barely aware I was even doing it.

I didn't realize there was someone else- two someone else's there. Then, very suddenly, the shower shut off and I could hear a crack from the knob and a very fast 'whooshing' sound. (It was a robe being put on.)

I screamed slightly and flew onto my back when suddenly Sasuke was there, arms on either side of me, glaring down. His anger from earlier seemed ten times multiplied as he clutched something tightly in his hand-and he was still dripping wet. He had on only a thin white yukata robe, which was only hastily tied as it threatened to open.

"You like going through my things, do you?" Sasuke hissed lowly, his eyes narrowed in an unforgiving manner. My eyes where wide with surprise though, and I stumbled over my words.

"Wh-what…?"

"Wh-what?" Sasuke mocked me harshly, thrusting a photo into my face; it had been what he was clenching. "Surely, this just magically fell into the bathroom floor!"

I was speechless as I took the first time to study the photo. It was two boys, whom looked like each other, but one had longer hair and looked older. Behind them, were the typical harsh-looking father and kind mother. I picked it up, considering it was just dropped onto my lap.

I turned my head to the side, staring at it in curiosity. Was this Sasuke's…? I heard him growl and looked up.

He thought my curiosity was fake, and that I was trying to make it look like I had no idea what he was talking about. But that wasn't it, I just never toke the time to look at it.

"Sasuke-sama—" I started, I was going to tell him exactly what had happened because I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to keep it from him. But I couldn't say anything, as he backhanded me.

I was surprised, and a hand immediately went to my cheek. His hand was on the opposite side of me head that he backhanded me on. My head had been forced to the side, so his hand was just there- in the air. He made no move to lower it; he made no move to do anything.

So we where quiet, until he whispered, "Get out."

I felt the familiar sense of feat in my chest as I slide out from beneath him, and walking quickly through the doors.

* * *

It's only since two days since Sasuke had struck me. I had become silent once again- just like he. I don't know whether to say it's awkward, tense, or hateful. I don't what it is for myself, really. I can only guess what Sasuke feels… Well, I can.

In a small sense, betrayal, and in another, loss. I was something he had as a constant, and to talk to… and now, what? Then, he probably thought I snooped through his things.

I sighed, opening the kitchen door with my foot, ignoring the one of the cooks' comment of, "You better not dirty that door with your stinking foot, servant!"

I carried the silver tray down the hallway silently, staring at the ground as I walked. I heard footsteps headed the opposite direction of me and stepped close to the wall, trying to become unnoticed. I had to stop abruptly when there was someone in front of me. I heard them sneer, and I glanced up.

It was a lady with her hands upon her hips. She wore a tight red corset, with a short puffy skirt and puffy sleeves. She was quite attractive, and pretty with black eyes and long red curly hair.

Where have I seen her before?

She turned up her noise like she smelled something awful, "Have you told Uchiha-danna about me—Lorene, yet? Heard a certain little work mouse made him pr-et-ty an-gry. You have to relieve those sexual tensions, you know." She batted her eyelashes and smirked.

Oh, right. Cherry wood face girl, right? I stared blankly up at her, as I watched her gaze drop down to my cheek—and she started laughing. She put a manicured hand in front of her mouth politely, smiling.

"He _struck_ you?!" One of my hands immediately left the tray, and went to my face. I placed my hand on it feeling it sting a little. Was it bruised? Or just red? She didn't even know if Sasuke-sama had hit me, she just assumed what she wanted. Lorene pulled up a fan I didn't even know she had, and fanned me with it.

"Does it sting?" She asked, and if I did not know better, I would have believed her fake voice of worry.

She slides the fan shut, and with a satisfied smirk, sauntered the rest of her way down the hall. I just watched her go, until she was out of sight.

I wasn't sure what I felt about her. There was something in my chest, eating at me. I wished she wasn't pretty. I wished she wasn't _beautiful_. I wished she didn't have a good body- or a dazzling smile, or an actual okay personality.

I wished she were ugly, hopeless, disgusting, and utterly nauseating. I didn't know what this was. (It is jealousy she feels, because she has the ability to look appealing in a way Mayu can never be.)

I made it to Sasuke's room without further interference, but it didn't mean I wanted to be there. I stared in surprise when I entered; Sasuke was already here. He glanced up shorter from where he stood before finishing whatever he was doing. I placed the tray down on the dresser and glanced up.

His hair was wet, indicating he already toke a shower, even though the bath was drawn. I didn't say anything, only walked into the bathroom and pulled the plug. I stared sadly into the water for a moment, thinking back…

That picture, to be kept all this time, must have meant something. But after I had come back a few hours later when he told me to get out, (involving me walking around until I saw a corpse hanging from a wall) in the sink was a small pile of ashes. Small enough to be only a little picture. I tried to apologize, but it was as if I was sucked into someone else's quietness.

* * *

Someone was crying… I didn't know whom, though. It was three days from when Sasuke and I stopped talking.

Was carrying Sasuke's clean clothes back to his room when I heard the muffled sobs. I was standing at intervening of hallways. Straight is where Sasuke's room was, along with stairs to the floor below. There was a hallway to the right, where Lorene had walked from the other day and started to walk towards me.

I was standing just before this hallway, hugging the clothes close as to not drop them, and listening to a lady's cries. I bent forward, turning my head to see whom it was. I was shocked to see Lorene's red hair- but I soon realized it was to short and more on the wavy side then curly.

I hadn't said anything, but the girl's head had snapped up and she stared at me with her tear-stained face. She looked very much like Lorene. The face shape, the lip shape, hair color, and the black eye color where all the same. She was noticeably younger though—she didn't have the full figure of Lorene, she was pretty non-the-less. She was more cute than sexy, unlike Lorene, who was vice-versa.

She rubbed her eyes and sniffled more, just staring at me. She had on a vest, with no undershirt, and a short skirt that was un-hemmed at the bottom in an attempt to make it longer with knee-high socks. That was something a whore would wear.

"A-Are you a s-servant?" She mumbled, standing up, but she had to use the wall. I bit my lip, about to answer, when I noticed the blood. It was dry and on the front of her skirt, and caked on the inside of her thighs. She shuffled so her skirt fell around her and the little blood I saw was gone, along with on the skirt as she placed her hand in front of it.

"**Are you a whore?**" I had wanted to ask it, but was somewhat ashamed for this girl, but I ended up saying it any ways.

Her eyes widened at my direct question, and she stared at the ground, "Yes." She mumbled. Even though I thought she was prettier than Lorene, I didn't envy her looks. I couldn't harbor ill feelings toward someone who looked so sweet. She rubbed the remaining tears from her face and bowed, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, but I wasn't sure why. She stopped and turned around, making me look to the ground. I don't know why, but I guess I liked her. I bit my lip, and ignored the voice in my head saying not to. I put down Uchiha-sama's clothes, on the ground, which I should never do, but that's okay.

I glanced at her blood stains once more, before pulling off my obi, and the top of the kimono (the cloth with the pretty designs) and quickly pulled the yukata off from under it, showing my black underwear and tank top, before putting back on the designer one quickly. I offered her the yukata, which fell to my mid-calf, to her, it might go to her knees.

"I… know I'm smaller, but…" I looked away. Why was I doing this?

Because it was the right thing to do. It was so obvious. She didn't want to be a whore. She was ashamed off herself, and it was only right to give her something to cover with. Suddenly, she choked and gave me a wry smile, sputtering out, "Thank you."

She pulled the yukata over herself, and tied it. It did fall to her knees. "Thank you," She said again, smiling at me. I smiled shyly back and wrapped the obi around me, fixing it.

"I'm Rene." She said, holding out her hand. Her skin looked like silk, and I was hesitant to touch it with my own. I put my hand in hers, and nodded shyly.

"Fray. Yes, I'm a servant…"

She smiled again and nodded, "I have to go now, you know, wash up…" She shifted some. "We can be friends, right?"

I stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Yeah…"

"Good!" She said. It looked weird. Rene was happy, but her face was still having the look of someone that just cried. "We'll see each other around!" She decided. She sprinted off while waving.

"Bye, Fray-Fray-chan!"

I blinked. Fray-Fray? I sighed and picked up his clothes again, walking to his room. He was still there; he had been for a few hours. The silence had begun to intimidate me.

Sasuke seemed to be in his own world right now, though. I sighed to myself, and saw his old teacup there, and empty. I walked over to pick it up and take it to the kitchen- just to get out of the overbearing room—

**Crash!**

"What did you do?!" Sasuke had jerked- the noise had brought him to his senses about before he could collect them, he had shouted. I flinched at him, and dropped to my knees to pick up the glass. It shattered when it fell—the teacup.

My chest tightened- would he hit me? I… didn't mean to. I started breath heavy- and instead of clean wood underneath the glass, it was a brown carpet.

I made a choking sound, from the fear I felt, and started to bring the glass shards together, bearing some of them in my hands. Blood seeped out through the cuts and started to coat my hand. Sasuke eyes turned wide and he walked over quickly.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, moving my hands away from the glass. "You're getting yourself hurt."

But now, I was like I was in another world. I gasped and brought a hand to my face, inevitably smearing blood on my face. I felt something sticky on my cheek and eyelid and pulled my hand away- seeing the red. I breathed heavier now; unable to make my eyes concentrate on one thing.

"_What do you think you're doing!"_

What…? Why her voice? I don't want to hear them! They're dead! Gone! Onii… he… he…

"_Clean this up! NOW! What good are you?"_

Sasuke had been trying to get my attention, but I didn't-couldn't notice it. I looked all around. Was she her? In this room? Did she see my mistake?

"_I do this because I love you. If you don't pay for your sins, you'll burn in hell forever."_

No! I didn't do anything wrong--!

_Maru sat on the counter laughing at his own joke, but a little girl didn't laugh back. He had orange-brown hair, with gray eyes, whilst the girl looked much like him except with regular dark brown hair. He was supposed to be helping with the dishes, but he was in his own conversation._

"_Yuu!" He whined; his nickname for the girl. "Yuu! C'mon, that was SO funny!" He grinned, kicking his leg up to her in the elbow._

"_Ow!" She yelped, jumping away. He laughed again. He swung his arm to hit her in the shoulder, "Toughen up, soldier." He said in a firm voice. "We got work to do!"_

"_Yes, and Maru-onii isn't helping, so he shouldn't complain!" She snipped, sticking her tongue out. He stared and laughed at his little sister, and jumped from the counter, easily picking up the much smaller body. Maru held Mayu by the waist, in the air before setting her down._

"_You sure you're a girl? You remind me of a boy." Maru said with a grin, using his favorite tease for Mayu. "Yuu!" He said suddenly, swinging his arms up for dramatic effect—but he hit a glass on the counter and it fell to the kitchen's brown carpet. They both stared down, silent._

_Then the two stiffened with fear as feet could be heard coming down the stairs into the kitchen, "What's going on?" A woman's voice yelled._

_Maru looked at the small girl in front of him with emotionless eyes, he turned around and said hoarsely, "Mayu did it." Then, he walked away into the living room, through the door near the stairs. He didn't glance at his sister, not wanting to see her face._

_Mayu said nothing, but stared up at the woman with wrinkles every in her skin, and dark brown hair in a ponytail. She glared at the small girl and started to get angry._

"_What do you think you're doing! Breaking things like that!" She yelled, but the girl only looked away. "Clean this up! NOW!"_

_The girl dropped to her knees, and slowly started to pick up each piece, careful not to cut herself._

"_What good are you?" The woman continued: "Can't you be…" But she was so angry. She couldn't help herself as she brought her hand down roughly against her daughter's cheek. The girl touched her cheek, and didn't even cry. She stared down at her hand that had been cut by a glass shard when she was slapped._

"Moe!" I gasped and turned my head, staring at Sasuke who was in front of me. He stared at me for a moment, before closing his eyes and standing up. He grabbed my elbow lightly and pulled me into the bathroom, picking my up and putting my on the counter.

"Put your hands over the sink." He muttered, pulling out a roll of bandages.

* * *

**God. I feel horrible. I never update so late. ;_; too late, ne? Haha… Well school is FINALLY over, and you know the end of a school year is always, hectic right? Plus, I'm a lazy person. XD; But band gets real busy at the end (thank god I'm smart and don't have finals. XD; ) of the school year. Plus, I didn't like this chapter too much… and my Internet is being gay; I would have actually had it out a few days ago but no! My computer had other plans. -_-;**

**And as you see, I gave up and trying to make it all present tense. ;_; It's defiantly a mixture of present, past, future, and whatever tenses! YAY! (Hopefully, since it's summer, I'll get more time to work on this! Yay!) And I've lost count of how many names Mayu has by now… XD; **

**I'm pretty proud so far… When I get near the end, I think I might wright another fanfiction for fun… :3 Or transfer the ones from quizilla to here. (After editing, of course. I wrote those when I was… like eleven!)**

**Hope it was worth the wait!**


	8. Ch7: Only Mine

**What do y'all think? XD Tada: **

**It is about Mayu- a multi-personality-disordered liar. Orochimaru's men capture her because of her special ability- activated by fast-moving chakra through her veins when she gets scared. She deals with her forgotten past- the ones the other personalities stole from her so she could continue living as she deals with being a servant- to Uchiha Sasuke, no less. Not only that, but now she can't stop thinking about him; he doesn't mind though. Because Mayu is his, and only his.**

**That's the summary on my profile… XD It makes it seem so much cooler than it actually is. The whole "his" part hasn't really come in yet… XD And today, I shall attempt Sasuke P.O.V.! Yay!**

**Dedicationz!: Awwww. Only three people reviewed, but that's okay because that makes RedFox-Akatsuki, ChinenYuri4Eva and Lost Crimson Nightmares even more awesome! Especially RedFox-Akatsuki who sent me my first PM! :D**

* * *

**-Aziva's P.O.V.-**

Gaara was truly great.

At first, he seems so cold and angry, but he really isn't. He has been so nice to me… I do all I can to help him out any. So, now, I was carrying two brown bags full with food back to his house.

Children ran in front of me laughing, and nearly made me spill the bags all over the sidewalk. "Be careful!" I yelled, trying to bend down to get a dropped tomato without spilling any other contents. I rolled the tomato toward me and sighed, standing up while successfully not spilling anything.

"Sorry lady!" One of the kids yelled, waving from a few yards away. They where passing the Orion Bakery, when the door opened and they had to dodge around it.

Normally, I would not have cared who the person was walking out of the bakery, but I had caught sight of his face.

I nearly dropped the bags then, gasping loudly; drawing caught a few looks around me. I quickly pulled the bags up, and hid my face behind them. I was trying not to drop them.

I breathed heavily, as I tried to control my shaking knees. I started running the opposite way- the long way to Gaara's house. I tore through the door when there, collapsing on the inside, and scooting the bags away from me. I closed my eyes and leaned backwards onto the door.

Oh, god. Why? Why was he here?! That bastard… who married my mother. Dad.

Daddy… that's what he forced me to call him, just like he forced me down onto the—

"Aziva?" I heard Gaara inquire from above, and I opened my eyes seeing him walking close munching on a banana. "You… alright?"

I swallowed dry spit and nodded hesitantly, and laughing nervously. "Y-Yeah… peachy. Ha-ha."

He just gave me a strange look, and leaned against the wall right of my own. I sighed some, and picked up the groceries, heading into the kitchen. As I passed him I whispered, "Thank you…"

He kept saving me. Over and over. And he just saved me from remembering…

* * *

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

Why would she do something so idiotic?

I sighed lightly, and continued to gently pull the tiny glass shards from Moe's palms. I glanced up to her face, and something in me stirred again. This had been happening a lot, the feeling of possession coming around when I was near her.

Perhaps it was because of Orochimaru's way of going about his own subjects and things. Her face was bent to the side, and her short hair feel in front of her. I had to admit she was quite cute, like a little kid. I washed off the blood, and then bandaged them slowly but carefully.

When I dropped my hands to the side I looked back to her, and she looked up, her hands holding each other. My eyes trailed down from her eyes to her cheek, which was supporting a bright red and dull purple bruise. I hadn't meant to hit her so hard… I was just angry…

Without even realizing I was doing it, I reached up my hand and caressed her bruise softly. She held back a flinch, and her eyes went to mine in a questioning stare.

Even though I had struck her, she was still with me. She would always be here, I realized. That alone made something in me react, and I dropped my hand. I didn't have time to just sit here and think about it so I stepped back to where I could head to the door.

"Sasu—Uchiha-sama…" I stopped and turned to her, a little surprised she almost used my first name. But I didn't mind as much as I'd thought.

"Hn?" I muttered softly and she surprised me yet again when she smiled lightly and bowed her head, still on the counter, "I'm sorry… about the picture. I hope… I hope you can forgive me!"

It was the first time in awhile since I had heard her talk without using either of the funny voices. I stared at her for a moment before nodding shortly, "I will…"

Moe looked up and smiled at me, hopping down from the counter. Even though she didn't say it, nor I ask it, she had already forgiven me. I turned around once more and walked to the door, smirking just a little as I walked out into the hall. Better not be late with anything concerning Orochimaru… he had wanted a 'chat'.

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

I watched as he left, and sighed lightly. I was all alone again.

"_And one day, he will leave forever…_" After I realized what I had said, I huffed and stomped my foot. "Why am I thinking like that?!"

I sighed and walked into his room and sat on the floor by the bed. "There's no reason to hide… he won't hit me anymore. **Cheh! I actually believe that? He'll just use me as a damn punching bag!**" I sighed and hung my head, thinking about the conversation I was having… with myself.

And if you could hear me, you'd realize Mae (bold)… was imitating the little girl's voice from the flashback. I sighed and looked over to the glass…

"_Are you okay, sweetie?"_

I don't understand how people can be so different from one another… aren't we all human? Greedy? Yet everyone seems to have a different personality—and how he or she treat love.

"Why…" "You should be careful around that glass. It shatters so easy…"

And how they comfort people. Why comfort another person? How in the world did that benefit you? Did they feel like me whenever I did something Onee or Sasuke wanted me to do? Pleased and accomplished?

"Hm, just like a heart. Glass shatters so easy, yet, almost impossible to fix it! I know…"

Why was I thinking about this? I slowly stood and started to sweep up the glass. But the voice was clear… then the image… the first memory I can think of without my head hurting like hell.

_Beep-be-beep-be-beep-beep…._

_What was that noise? I sat slowly in a small white bed, wires attached to me. My hair was cut short and I had bandages all over…_

"_You're awake…" A serious, but also kind, voice rolled out. I looked up, frightened and weary of whoever was there. It was a pretty young girl, with cherry pink hair and emerald eyes. In her eyes, it looked as if she lost something of great importance to her… or maybe she was just going through a hard time._

"_I'm Sakura, and you are Mayu…" She had forced a small, fake smile on me and I jerked when she said my name. But… it wasn't my name._

"_**Don't call me that!**__" I hissed at her, crossing my arms. Why was I mad at her? _

_The girl rose and eyebrow and sighed, "It seems the fire must have done traumatic changes after all…. I'm guessing you couldn't stop from saying that?" I didn't respond._

_She wrote something down on her clipboard, "I see…" She stood to leave, and accidentally knocked over a glass of water. "Oops…"_

_I started to breath hard, there was an image o the tip of my head and… I cried out, holding my forehead. All I knew is that everyone was gone and… I had to clean that glass up. Because it was my fault. And… I tried to get down, to clean it, and just fell on it._

_Sakura gasped and took the top of my elbows, hoisting my up. "You okay, sweetie?" She asked worriedly._

"_Why…" I started to ask, I couldn't understand why…. Why wasn't she angry?!_

"_You should be more careful around that glass, it shatters so easily…" The cherry head just stared down at the glass mournfully. "Hm, just like a heart! Glass shatters so easily, yet, it's so hard to fix… I know… you know, too, huh?" She laughed some, then swept up the glass and left._

_She left me all alone._

Knock, knock, knock?

I put the broom in the corner, and dumped the glass in the trash before sliding the door opened just an inch. I only saw red hair and groaned.

"Now, what's that about?" A chippy, hyper voice asked, as someone pushed opened the door and bounced in smiling. "Wooow…. Sasuke's room, yes? So bland!" The redhead laughed and gave a thumbs down.

"What do you have for fuuuun?" She whined, twirling in circles to see the whole room at once. "My, my, my. Sasuke does NOT take care of you~."

I blinked, once, twice, then a third time. "Rene…" I mumbled, closing the door softly. Was it alright that I had her in here? Rene giggled and smiled, "Hey Fray-chaaaaan!"

She had sat, so I sat with her, and for quite awhile we just…. Talked… with my other personalities butting in every now and then. I think it was maybe an hour later… I'm not sure. Time went by face with Rene sitting in front of me talking animatedly.

She was much more hyper than you'd expect from someone who was… a whore, and didn't wish to be. Rene seemed to have really liked me though because she told me all about how this had happened. Lorene was her sister, and Rene and Lorene was sold to black market people so their parents could pay off the debt. The parents where suppose to buy them back, but they never came… instead, they where purchased as whores for Sound ninja. Lorene was fine with it, always indulging in guilty pleasures, but Rene…

"Frayfray!" Rene suddenly whined and jumped forward, developing me in her arms. She had such a sad look on her face. "How did your hands get hurt? Where'd the bruise on your cheek come from?"

"This is the most serious you've been this entire time… yet I can still see playfulness in your eyes…" I mused, looking down at her.

She whined, tightening her grip around my waist, "For reals, Fray-chan!"

I tilted my head to the side, curious of to why she was being serious. "I messed up, so Sasuke—"

"HE did it!?" She jumped up from her spot, sitting straight and staring at me. "Did you teach him it was a no-no?"

I sweat dropped, "E-eh?"

She held up a finger and started nodding, "If they hit you, you have to make sure they know they can't do that. Tell them, or yell, throw a fight, or fight back! Yes, you will get beat down harder but they won't do it again to avoid that! You got to train them not to!"

I'm pretty sure my eyes were twitching at this moment in time. "Is that what you do with the men?"

Rene smiled and nodded, "They tend to pick one whore they like the best and only use her… I get hit a lot, but I make to where they don't want me."

She laughed and I could only smile at her. To be able to be so happy when she was at such a low…

* * *

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

I sighed and leaned back onto the purple chair which I was seated upon.

Kabuto and a few others where there, listening to Orochimaru's pointless drabble. Then there where reports, yadda yadda, and they left.

"This was pointless…" I said, almost angry that he wasted my time. I stood, ready to leave.

"Ah, ah, ah." Orochimaru said, wagging a finger at me like I was five. "Sasuke, you staaaay. Nothing wrong in small talk with your sensei, ne?" I glared at him.

"What do you want to know, _Orochimaru._" I had to concentrate and control not to have spit it out at him. I still had some temper problems, obviously. But he laughed, irratating me to no end.

"How are you and that seeeeervant going, hm? I heard there was a mishap and you had to slap her into place." I immediantly glared. Orochimaru would say it in just the right way that…!

"I'm not a wife beater." I hissed at him through clenched teeth. He merely waved a manicured hand at me, laughing.

"Of course not…" He drawled and smirked, staring at me with those snake eyes. "I'm not surprised this happened though." Orochimaru sneered. He was getting at something, like always. "I mean," He started again, pacing, "She isn't apart of you."

What? I rose and eyebrow. Orochimaru laughed though, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"I mean that she will never have the loyalty to completely obey you. You can't have her. You'll never have her. She isn't yours. She's nothing you can keep. Remember, Sasuke, she's mine. And she always will be because when it's down in the core…. She is my servant, my posession, and I'm lending her to you."

Orochimaru smirked at me and I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me feel as if I had nothing, and that I could keep nothing. I snarled some and stood quickly, walking out of the room.

"Bye-bye, Sasuke-kun."

I bit back a growl and forced myself to walk calmly down the hallway. I had nothing, eh? As far as Moe is concerned, she's mine servant and mine alone! Mine!

I forced myself to calm down, breathing deeply. I had to think rashly now. I needed to calm. Orochimaru was just being his bastard self. Moe was sitting in my room, waiting patiently for who? Me.

I bit back another growl as I walked into my room and remembered his words.

"_Remember, Sasuke, she's mine."_

My eyes dropped to the floor as I realized there was a small redhead sitting with Moe. No… my Moe. She was mine, not Orochimaru's and not this girls! I needed something in my life, something I could trust… And I, in a cruel and possessive, insane way had chosen Moe to be this something, without me even noticing.

My eyes snapped straight to the redhead's and I growled, "Get out."

She looked shocked for a moment before clumsily stumbling to her feet in a hurry. She bowed to me then turned to Moe, smiling and then waving. After she had gone, I just studied Moe for a long moment.

She was the one who spoke first, though, "I hope… you don't mind that Rene-chan was in here…" She looked down at her hands which where folded in her lap.

"Why?" My question would very easily have been mistaken for 'why was she here'. That wasn't what I meant though, I had meant why did she dare talk to someone, other than me, without my permission?

I would make her know that I will have her complete trust… and that I would make her loyal to only me.

I tilted my head to the side just an inch as I watched her stare in curiousity at me,

"What excatly do you mean, Sasuke?" Leave it to my Moe to hear the edge in my voice. I walked forward slowly, closing the door behind me and stopped in front of her. I leaned down and grabbed her small waist, lifting her up.

I was please when she didn't struggle, flinch, or squel. I was even more pleased by her actions when she placed her small hands onto my arms.

"Sasuke?" I heard her ask softly—but there was an edge to her voice. Like those other voices might come back at any moment. So I stared at her softly, as if willing it to only be her and me. I walked a few steps forward and placed her on the bed by her back.

I hovered above her, brushing the insistant bangs from her face before I leaned down and pressed my lips to the side of her mouth, Moe laid beneath me, motionless. The small, queit kiss was enough to make the anger I felt in my chest ease up into something pleasurable in my throat,

Moe's eyes did move though, they followed my every move. She didn't know what to think or do… she was almost scared. I put one of my hands to the side of her neck and head, turning her face towards me, as I turned my own.

Now I kissed her full on her lips; I was letting her know… letting everyone know… she was mine.

Moe's eyes dropped down to become half-lidded as she didn't move other than that. I was kissing her soft enough that if she wanted, she could push me away. But it was obvious that…

And I could tell she knew that even if she did, I would end up not letting her. And Moe knew then that she was no longer fully seen as a person, but also as a prize to be won and a posession.

She was trying to figure out who I was trying to get her from though, because her thoughts where…

_"Who else is there besides Sasuke-danna…?"_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if it was rushed! I wanted to get an update out before I went on my trip! Yes, I'm going to Sea World~ Any ways, it probably sounded rushed but…. It's something. Xox;**

**Sheesh… I hate babysitting. This is probably the shortest chapter yet… I don't care. I need sleep. =_=' I stayed up too late to write this…**

**Also, if Sasuke seems crazy, then that's good. He's suppose to at first. =_= I'm to lazy to say why right now, so wait till the next chappie please. **

**Review~!**


	9. Ch8: Preparing

Sorry for that horrible author's note last time! D: But at last, it's finally updated!! –gasp-

**Yeah… I'm pretty upset to, nyeh. So, to the people I'm dedicating this long-waited chapter to…!! Syannka101 (Thank you for the NICE criticism :D ), DOHKAY, narutobaby808, Azura Soul Reaver (Love the name!), I Climb. I Slip. I Fall., Onee-sama for reviewin`! And especially RedFox-Akatsuki and ChinenYuri4Eva for sticking with me the whole way trough, and always reviewing :3**

**Oh, and if you love the Akatsuki, you should read Why Me? by 1Skadu3. I kept cracking up through the whole thing, yet you can go along with the underlining seriousness in it. **

**And this chapter, by the way, reminds me as a nonsense chapter. XD; It just… goes on. But I didn't have anything to fill it up with, and I wanted something there before the file thing.**

**So, yeah. On with the stooooory!**

**

* * *

**

**-Aziva's P.O.V.-**

I woke up this morning with sweaty hands and tears streaking down my face. Why? Because seeing that man had made me relive memories I had buried deep within my own consciousness.

Why the hell was he here? That was the part I understood the least.

The memories where unfair. It was like they had a mind of their own, easing their way into my thoughts and line of vision. Since the time mom remarried, to the time I woke in the hospital. And I didn't even get the memory of meeting Luvee. No, probably because that memory was too _good._

Why would I see a memory that makes me happy? I grumbled to myself walking down the stairs. After I woken, I took a shower and dressed.

But I couldn't let Gaara see me like this. I couldn't let him think I was unhappy here because I was happy—I was beginning to accept him within my heart. He was so… naturally good, it seemed. Despite all those old rumors and him almost killing Luvee and all.

Now I was in the kitchen. When had I gotten here?

"Morning, Aziva."

I whirled around fast and sighed, after taking in it was Gaara. "Morning—Oh, did you already put the groceries away?" I asked, observing the clean counter.

"Yes." Gaara replied—short, as usual. Yet, he did something he's been doing so often… he tried to respond more. "You came back flustered yesterday. What happened?"

I blinked and opened the fridge, grabbing a can of Fruit Punch and sitting beside him. Waiting as I contemplated my answer, Gaara stared at me with intense eyes… he knew something. He is observant, a good quality being the Kazekage, a bad quality when I'm trying to hide my own feelings.

So I turned to the topic I always did to avoid a subject—because Gaara couldn't deject this subject back. Luvee.

"I'm thinking about Luvee, that's all."

My eyes where in downcast, looking straight into the drink I held so firmly in my hands. I was lying. I was conscious that Gaara knew it too; also because of what I've been realizing. Luvee was taken such awhile ago, I was getting better from her disappearance.

Don't get me wrong, I love Luvee to death and I would still do anything at all to find her! It's just that… I didn't really want to say it but I—I was getting used to living without her. My eyes fluttered together tightly to keep tears from escaping. Knowing that made me sad.

It was coming off as if I didn't need her—but maybe I didn't. But I was NOT going to abandoned her. I bit my lip and told myself that I was too unsure of my own feelings—and that I did need her if I ever wanted to feel utterly completed in my heart. I needed my little sister.

But was that true? I just didn't know anymore… I was losing faith, I realized too quickly. I mean, Gaara has zero leads and… and! I let out a shaky breath and gulped the Fruit Punch. _I don't want to lose faith…_

"It's good that you mentioned her," Gaara spoke as he sipped something from a tea cup, "that way I don't have to bring it up."

I looked at him curiously then gaped, a hopeful look in my eyes as I fully turned my body to face him. "What?"

"Temari and I had a discussion about 'Luvee's' disappearance." Gaara said in a low tone, his eyes never leaving mine. It made me feel uneasy, but I liked it. "You said they where sound ninja, correct?"

I nodded shortly; my heart was thumping in my chest so hard… it felt like it was tearing at my ribcage. What did they find out?

"Well, it is known now that everyone in sound is working for or with Orochimaru. So, he can track her to him." Gaara started off, sipping his tea seriously. At least, I thought it was tea. I didn't care anymore! Luvee, she was closer now! Relief flooded through me and I couldn't help but make a choked sound of happiness.

All thoughts from earlier were erased- completely! I realize now that it was just doubt! I smiled crookedly at Gaara, but he didn't smile back.

"Even though that's good news, there is bad news." Gaara didn't drop his stare from my eyes- I think this was his own way of letting me know it's serious.

"Gaara, it can't be too bad! Can't we just go to this Orochimaru! You're so strong- you could help me, right?" I made myself stop. Because if I didn't, I knew I would start to ramble.

Gaara was silent for a moment before slowly closing his eyes, "So you don't know of Orochimaru." The statement was as if he expected it. "He is an S-Class Criminal, Aziva. Uchiha Sasuke ran off to him a few months back. I know fairly well, I went to aid Konoha as they tried to stop him."

I just stared. He was getting at something, and I knew it wasn't good. I didn't want to hear it, but I needed to. For Luvee.

"Orochimaru's where-a-bouts have been unknown thus forth. She is probably working as a slave for him, unable to escape from his hide-out." Gaara opened his eyes once again to only look at my unshed tears, "Aziva—"

"Would she be alright?" I asked immediately.

"What?" Gaara asked, taken back by my quick question.

"Would… would they be hurting her? She's all right, right? Even if she has to be a slave? I mean, she's only ten, they can't do horrible things, right? What kind of ruthless person would hurt a child—" I stopped and thought back to the first time I had met Gaara and averted my gaze. "Please, give me the truth."

"As long as she obeys them, they shouldn't kill her…" His voice was tight, and I knew he was thinking about the same thing. Gaara changed the subject though.

"On a better note… There is a group from Konoha that will be continuously searching for Uchiha Sasuke. They find Sasuke, they find Orochimaru, they find his hideout… they get out the prisoners and…"

"Luvee." I whispered happily, a lone tear finding itself on my face. Gaara nodded and said, "The Sound stopped being in the slave markets just before the Sasuke incident. That was about two weeks before she was taken if the timeline I have is correct."

I nodded so happily and stood only to be stopped by Gaara's hand. "Aziva," He said, almost wearily, "the night I found you, crying… that was around the time she was taken, wasn't it…?"

I looked at him curiously and shook my head no. "It was about a month before that, I was just having a breakdown… I thought I mentioned that, It must have just slipped my mind. Why?"

Gaara was silent as he let his hand slip from my own, and looked away. Slowly, I realized what this meant. "She was taken a week before they stopped it… would they… get her just…"

My tears welded up again. It would be nearly impossible to find her if she was sold—the black market didn't exactly keep records of sales.

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

I guess it would be about three weeks now, after the incident with Sasuke. I don't know why I kept track of how long it's been, but I did. Things had gotten better, and Sasuke and I had talked little by little until we had normal chats.

At first, he refused to speak when I had my bursts of 'confidences', but, just like Onee, he got used to them and accepted them. That made me smile happily.

I sighed in my boredom, meddling with the stem of a flower lying in my lap. This was the… forth day Sasuke had not been here. I, of course, knew what that meant but it gave me nothing to do. I didn't know how to find Rene, or even if I wanted her there. She was nice, but in this place… I find myself not knowing anything anymore.

I laid on the edge of the bed, closing me eyes. I had a mat on the floor—which was very soft and fluffy, but the bed was softer. Haha. Sasuke was still training on some mission with Orochimaru… I stopped making the baths a day ago and the bringing food two days before—but mostly because the cooks refused to give me any until Sasuke came back. They said, 'they where tired of a slave wasting their delicious food'.

Whatever.

This bed really is so soft… I curled up, eyes fully closing. I just realized how tired I was…

* * *

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

I was tired, annoyed, angry, and hungry. I walked down the narrow hallways towards my room slowly, wondering if Moe had a bath prepared… or food. Last time he had stayed out for a few days, the cooks hadn't allowed her to bring food in case he came back.

He snorted. The cooks where idiots, they thought just because they had special perks that they where above everyone else.

I glanced up, hearing the clicking of heels coming toward me, but I paid the woman no heed, as I readied to pass her. I heard her giggle, and say sweetly, "Uchiha-danna?"

I stopped to face her; she was a whore. She had long red hair, and black eyes. I'd have to be lying to say she didn't have a pleasant figure, but I wasn't interested… at all. "What?" I asked shortly, annoyed that she didn't continue with whatever she wanted.

She giggled and stepped towards me, putting her hand on my biceps—but I didn't have my shirt to keep her from touching my skin, which had been shredded by a snake two days ago. "I am Lorene…"

I rose an eyebrow at her. Was that supposed to mean something to me? She continued, flipping her hair, leaning forward, "Oh? Don't know me?" She had a hurt face. "I stopped at your room so many times… your servant STILL hasn't told you about Lorene?" She made a pout-like face.

I didn't have time for this. I was hungry… I wanted a bath… and I was tired. I shrugged her off and started forward, but she quickly followed. "Orochimaru-sama recommends me!" She lied blatantly.

"…?" I was fairly sure I knew what she wanted, but I don't see why she beat around the bush so much. Lorene was getting frustrated, I could tell, but she kept up her sweet act.

"Surely, that little girl must be handful sometimes…" She exasperated, rolling her eyes. This is when I started to tune her out. "And, you know," She giggled, "There are lots of ways to relieve stress… perhaps I can help, yes?"

I stopped. I remember her know. "You where the whore banging at my door awhile ago. Why are you at this tower?" It was… about four weeks ago, wasn't it? Orochimaru had changed hideouts by now.

She winked and wiggled her hips. "I'm good. Real good."

I kept in the urge to make a face as I opened my door, and promptly closed it before she could try and make her way any further into my room. "Moe, is—" I stopped as I didn't see her—instead, a lump on my bed. I turned to look at her. Her legs where hanging off in a sitting position, but her body was turned so she was laying down on her side. It looks like she had fallen asleep, waiting for me.

No one was there to see the upward twitches in the corner of my mouth, either. I moved over to her and hover, one arm already under her neck as I prepared to pick her up and place her on the mat.

Was that thing even comfortable? I sighed, and put my other arm under her knees and just placed her correctly on the edge of the bed. I threw off the rest of my clothes and entered the shower.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the wall, as always. I had slept next to the wall, Moe on the other side, she on her back, me on my side. I always slept like that. I turned my head, and not seeing her next to me looked up. Her back was facing me, and was putting away clothes, and laying out some for me.

Sitting up and grabbing the trey that held my breakfast, I noticed what she was wearing. Super shorts that were black, and a black tank top; what she usually wore under her work kimonos. (And for the first time, I noticed the horrible burn scars adorning her skin permanently.) Saying something about her attire slipped from my tongue as I realized how much I was sweating, even without a shirt and the blanket.

Moe turned and jumped slightly when I was there, just munching on my rice ball. She bowed quickly and walked to a bucket of water, dipping a wash cloth and ringing it, before coming over and wiping off some sweat from my temple.

"I hope you don't mind," She spoke hoarsely, "I toke off the blanket while your where sleeping because it was so hot." There was a giddy edge to her voice, as if she knew a secret.

I looked at her through the corners of my eyes and asked, "What?"

She grinned, something she liked to do when it was she and I, "Hehe. You didn't wake up—unlike usually when _anything_ wakes you up. It made me feel ninja, but I know it was because you where so tired."

That's right, I mused. Last night was the first time in a long time that I actually had a deep sleep. I sighed some and stretched, putting the trey back on the stand.

"Kabuto came by this morning, around five." Moe said, turning to pick something up. "He said it was healing medicine, to help you with the—" She broke up, and coughed. I blinked in curiosity- thinking about the coughing, and then her hoarse voice… was she sick? (Of course, it was Moe trying not to have some 'confidence'.) "To help with the wounds you received."

She turned around and brought something in a clear bottle with her. "He said to put it in your tea, and to not tell you. I don't know why he wants it that way."

More of the truth. I smirked in a mini-triumph over Orochimaru. She ignored your right-hand man's orders and told me.

"Cheh." I said bored, glancing at it. "Just give me some bandages and throw that away."

Moe nodded and threw the bottle away, and walked over to my laid-out clothes as I stood up. I smirked, remembering what today was. I pulled on my shirt, as Moe pulled the **hakama** around my waist and tied the purple belt around it, doing the knot in the front.

"**What the hell you plannin'**?" I heard a childish voice ask, as Moe straightened from finishing the belt and putting her hands on her hips. **"I see your fucking face.**" She grinned sheepishly, and I only blinked.

I activated my sharingan, and Moe blinked in surprise. She had only seen it a few times before, so I don't blame her. I glanced out the door, and back down to her, about to speak when I noticed how pale she was.

Yet again, I didn't take in the fact that she hadn't been outside in months. (When they go to a new hideout, they use a transport jutsu.)

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked shortly, staring at her pale complexion.

Moe blinked and nodded, "Fine…"

"You're really pale." I said, I would have mentioned the cough and the voice but that would involve talking more. I didn't find the need to, so I didn't. She laughed, and I was shocked, Moe shook her head and smiled lightly.

"The last time I was in the sun was when I was kidnapped." How could she smile through that? I knew she hated that part in her life—so I studied her face well. Then, I could tell it was fake from minor things, but I would pay attention to those from now on. Every time she smiled, laughed, or grin.

Because fake was as bad as lying, and cannot lose her to that or Orochimaru will have her. I was going to show Orochimaru, he could not take this away.

I turned and walked through the door, pausing to look back at her. She hadn't move, but instead stared in surprise.

"Come." I said simply, turning back around to walk through the door. I heard her quickly catch up to me, her bare feet making slight echoes.

* * *

I watched her, in silent amazement. I have never seen her so happy and carefree, forgetting where she was and what she was. Moe was a few feet ahead of me, we where outside in the forest. A small path was made, probably by some travelers from the Grass Village which we where near.

She spun on her feet before jumping. She was smiling, staring at everything, and threw her head back to soak up the sun. It must feel good to her, being out in the sun after so long. And if I remember, she did mention something about loving the sun.

"This is great." I heard her mutter before turning to me, a twinkle in her eyes. She was waiting for something.

I rose an eyebrow, asking her the silent question, which she knew. I saw her resist rolling her eyes, instead looking off to the side. "The face you made earlier." She noted, and nodded. "_Just what are you planning?_"

I stared at her for a moment, before whispering a quick summary of what I planned to do.

If I got caught, there was no telling what would happen to me. It would be highly possible that I would be chained up till it was time for Orochimaru to talk my body, and then strengthen it. Because they would, without a doubt, have the knowledge that I planned to kill Orochimaru when he could no longer teach me.

Why else would I need those files?

* * *

Moe held out the tea to me, and then picked up another porcelain cup to give to Kabuto. I planned this carefully, coming to Kabuto to heal my leg. But before, I made sure to injure someone with a cut on accident. So he had sanitizing medicine out, and he would soon be leaving to get some medicine for the burn on my leg.

I had purposely set my leg on fire, Moe standing in front of me, biting her lip. She seemed scared of the flames. She had backed up till her back had hit the wall.

What was even more peculiar, is when I actually lit the fire.

I laid out my leg, ice packs getting ready. This was the only way I could get into that room, without suspicion. Originally, I would just have burned Moe's hand and get it healed, but something in my chest tightened and refused to let me do it. It was probably smart, too, with what is about to happen.

_I glanced up, and Moe was there in front of me. Was she shaking? She was defiantly biting her lip, something she did often. I formed the tiger seal and she took a step back. I stopped and looked up at her, "What?" _

_She glanced at me before staring at the ground, she shuddered and suddenly put her hands on her hips, "__**Your about to fucking light your leg on fire, what the hell do you think?!**__"_

"_You don't care that much." Was my automatic response. I didn't think about it until after I said it. I found myself wanting for her to deny it with everything she had. Cheh._

"_**Shut up, your fuc—**__" She stopped short, making a face. She was frowning, and her eyebrow knitted together. "_Yes, I do. Deal with it. I'm stupid enough too._"_

_She stepped back again, almost to the wall, watching my hands wearily. Was she scared? I didn't have the time to process that, because I was not going to admit I was _happy _she denied it. Plus, the tiger seal was formed and I concentrated, a flame engulfing the air above my hand. _

_I grunted as I burned my calf, flames dancing. Moe had backed herself onto the wall, hyperventilating. Her eyes were closed tight and she held her hands to her chest. The flame died out and I turned to look at her. She was… panicking._

"_Moe." I said as I stood—wincing as my weight pulled on the muscle in my burned calf. I walked and just a little bit limped. She went onto her side, falling o her knees and bending over them, grabbing her head. I wished I knew what was going through her head._

"_Moe." I said again, kneeling and gripping her shoulder, yanking her so she was up. As a result, the work yukata fell off her shoulder and showed an ugly burn scar. I had forgotten about those._

_Those scars that meant she was trapped within the flames before, been on fire._

"_Hey!" I said loudly, firmly. Trying to pull her from her thoughts. "They are no flames. Don't be weak." _

_I couldn't say anything to comfort her. My pride refused me anything like that. She gasped lightly and looked up to me, tears underneath her eyes before they rolled in the back of her head and came back, harder than before._

"_**Right.**__" I didn't notice the change in her tone that time, and I stood, as she did too before I could help her. She kept her head bowed, not allowing me to see her ice cold eyes. I hadn't noticed those, either, she hid the so well. Or, rather, Mae hid them so well. Her normal, warm eyes came back just before our plan was to be put into action._

_I would never piece together that Moe couldn't take whatever she was seeing, because it was breaking through a wall she put up to forget it._

* * *

**Hakama****: I googled Sasuke's clothes to see what that thing around his waist was, you know he has that purple rope around him like Orochimaru? The cloth under that, and I read that it was a hakama, so if I'm wrong, please correct me! :D**

**Secondly… should this be rated M? D8 There is a mention of rape (with Rene) and there will be once more, there is mention of past abuse and whore-ish-ness. Plus the 'f' bomb. I just don't wan'na get in trouble. 8D When I made it, I was like "Well, I'm not going to describe anything, so it'll be T." but know I'm thinking about it…**

**So, any ways! Review, please! Unless… you're feeling too lazy… 0_o''**

**OH!!!! I just remembered. D Well, you remember when she had the flashback of Sakura, I FORGOT AN IMPORTANT DETAIL! I forgot to mention that Yuu (Italic) mimicked her voice.**

**Yeeeeaaah. DR. PEPPER IS FUCKING LIFE.**

**I hope my dad doesn't see that.**

…**8DDDDD**


	10. Ch9: File Of Loyalty

**You know, no one reads these author notes any ways. XD Well, come July 23 I'm going to try to have a big, long, nice chapter ready! **

**Why?**

**It'll be Sasuke's birthday of course! (No, I'm not that obsessed, I actually just saw a picture of Sasuke and it said "Happy Birthday Sasuke, July 23". But of course, that means, I got to stop being a lazy ass. -_-' Jeesh. And I need to edit that piccy today for my friend… -dies-**

**I'm seriously too lazy. There should be a job that allows me to be lazy. XD; Any ways, I have three dedications for today! YAY! This chapter goes out for Kwisy (YOU RETURNED!! –glomps- :D ) I climb. I slip. I fall. And Shashkia. (Holy crap that is fun to say, Shashkia, Shashkia, Shashkia~)**

**

* * *

**

**-Gaara's P.O.V.-**

Being Kazekage meant you had a lot of paper work.

I sighed. _A lot._ My thoughts trailed to Aziva again, and I turned my head to look out the window, and into the sky. She had been depressed for a few days, after she had learned that Luvee might have been taken for the sole purpose of being sold into the black market.

I signed my name at the end of the eight-page document, and stood. It was time to go back home, and I didn't care to look at the other papers tonight. It was silent tonight, I noticed as I walked down the streets.

It was cold, silent, and dark. Evens with the stars lighting up the streets.

I stopped in my walk as I neared my house. A man was standing, crouched, in front of my window, staring in. I muted my steps more so than usual as I stood right behind the man. He was staring in—at Aziva.

"Just what are you doing?" I finally spoke, my voice hushed in a deadly whisper.

He yelped and jumped up, back now pressing against the house, as he tried to slow his breathing. "Oh…" Was all he managed to spit out.

"What were you doing, looking inside my house?" I inquired form him. I made no other movement than that. I stood still, arms crossed and staring blankly at him. That seemed to be enough to intimidate him, though.

"Th-that girl," He jerked his thumb back, pointing into the window, "She's m-my daughter." His words stumbled out.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Aziva had never said her father died outright, but I had the feeling he did when she told me about the dancing back at my announcement of Kazekage.

The man shifted on his feet, glancing around nervously. He looked like a drunk, I noted blandly as I turned and started to enter my house, "Get off my property." I said coolly.

"M-matte!" He shouted in Japanese to me, making me pause with my hand on the door. Matte mean 'wait' or to 'pause'. Japanese was usually the native language everywhere, but it eventually succumbed to English. "I-I mean… just don't te' h-her I was her, a'right?" He spoke, jumping over the l's. He must have spoke Japanese for a long time.

(In Japanese, they don't have the 'l' sound. In fact, they don't have the 'th' sound either, but I like it better this way.) My face remained stoic and I simply entered my house, making sure the sound of the lock could be heard from outside. Aziva turned to me and smiled, wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"Hey, Gaara." She greeted, "I cleaned up some. Hope you don't mind?" She turned back around and to finish dusting off a shelf.

"No," I said and glanced at the window once she turned around. That man was still peering in, biting his lip in what looked like frustration. I strode over, standing in front of the window, staring down at him.

He stepped back and strode down the street.

I sighed and went and sat on the couch.

"Hey, Gaara," Aziva called, turning around to me. "Would you like tea? It's still hot."

"Sure." I mumbled, leaning into the couch and watching her walk into the kitchen, coming back with a cup of tea, steam appearing above it. She sat by me and handed it out.

I took it gratefully, and asked maybe a little too bluntly, "Tell me about your father." I didn't know how else to go around it. How to be… understanding or whatnot.

Aziva stiffened beside me and leaned into the couch, staring at her hands. She was wearing a maroon blouse and a black choker, which brought attention to the skin in-between the choker and blouse. The skirt she wore a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, and black ankle socks with her shoes at the door.

Finally, after a few minutes, she spoke. "He was very kind, gentle…" She whispered, "He was a quiet man. Very successful, too. When working with co-workers, he seemed distant. Unreadable. He was powerful. Admirable. But he was so sweet and thoughtful, as well. He always did what he could for me." She shifted, closing her eyes. "He was the best."

"You sound like you love him very much." I whispered while sipping my tea, watching her from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah," She whispered as well, "I did."

"What happened?" I asked, yet again blunt. But what was the right why to go about this?

Aziva forced herself not to tense up, as she turned her head to mine, "Excuse me?"

"At the announcement," I said, remaining still, "you said that you and your father had to stop dancing shortly… May I ask why?"

She sighed and leaned back into the couch, playing with the hem of her skirt. "He died." She muttered sadly, staring at the ceiling. "We where dancing at a social butterfly ball, I was twelve. He looked pained all night until he suddenly fell on me."

She sat back up, turning to look me in the eye. "He died, right there. On top of me. I… didn't understand what was going on. It didn't sink in, even at his funeral. When I came home from geisha classes a week later, a day he was supposed to be home from work… When he wasn't there, when there was no one to smile and hug me… I knew, then."

"Oh," Was all I muttered. But then, who was that man outside? There was no reason to randomly say a girl was your daughter, unless it was her first lie that came to mind. I stood up silently, bringing the now empty cup with me to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the tea, Aziva."

"Yeah, sure." She said, a little taken back, I guess. I'm not sure what she did after that.

* * *

**-Regular P.O.V.-**

I shifted nervously on my feet, standing next to Sasuke. He was taking a risk, after all.

_Sasuke stared at me for a few moments, before stepping closer. I had tensed, but he had not noticed, I forced myself to loosen up so he wouldn't notice._

"_In the case that Orochimaru gets weak…" Sasuke whispered, lifting his arm and laying it across one of my shoulders, which I'm certain he didn't notice me hold my breath, "And can teach me no more, I will have no need for him. Why should I give my body to him? So, when that time comes… I will have a plan. I plan to have a team, to help me with my goal. I need information on the third member, though. Juugo. And, I will train you secretly so you can keep up with us."_

_I took this in gradually and then nodded. "I see, Sasuke-sama…"_

_Sasuke's arm dropped from my shoulder, and he continued the walk. I looked up at his back, frowning. I was just a little work mouse… only to follow after him, no matter what, was I? Already, I was not to be abandoned even if Orochimaru's death would occur. I couldn't go back to Suna; I'd have to stay._

_Was I bound to this life? Things where unclear, now. I'm not sure why, I don't even know which way I want to go in. It felt… as if… my wings are being clipped. I can only go where he wanted me too. I didn't like it._

"_Are you coming?" Sasuke asked, stopping shortly and turning towards me, putting his hands on his hips._

"_Yes." I mumbled, trotting after._

"Sasuke-kun," A voice hissed at the door, and my back straightened as I stiffened. I knew that voice… Sasuke face was passive, as ever (he had been working on his temper), and he regarded him simply, "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru strides in, smirking, and I could see in Sasuke's eyes he was annoyed.

"Burned yourself, have weee?" Orochimaru said chuckling, standing against the counter. I didn't dare look at him.

"Yes." Sasuke's voice was controlled. "Training."

"Ahh," Orochimaru said, and his eyes averted to Kabuto who was entering another room. He was going to get the healing cream for burns, before he healed it himself. Orochimaru stayed put, and out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke clenched his fist.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grip my upper arm and pull me towards the owner. I gasped and looked up into his snake eyes. I could feel a heated glare from behind us.

"Hello, little work mouse," Orochimaru cooed, a twisted smirk set on his face, "how has Sasuke-kun been treating you?"

"Orochimaru." I heard Sasuke say behind us, but Orochimaru only waved a hand at him, eyes concentrated on me. I wish he would roll over dead, now. But Sasuke wouldn't complete his training, would he?

Orochimaru leaned into me, acting as if sniffing my hair. I couldn't help but grimace and frown. I nearly gagged when he started to whisper in my ear, so low as so Sasuke couldn't hear.

"You know," He breathed, "You are my slave more than you are Sasuke's. You do anything to show loyalty, and you do nothing to betray."

He shoved me back, harshly and I stumbled, regaining my composure, shuddering. He was a freak…

I could hear the steps of Kabuto as he neared the door to the room. When he entered, he carried a small bottle in his hands, his glasses producing a glare making it unable to see his eyes.

He kneeled in front of Sasuke's leg, popping open the bottle. Orochimaru smirked and spoke first, "Kabuto-kun, let Sasuke's servant deal with that. You can finish healing it after wards…"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru sneered at me, and swept passed us, leaving silently.

I walked forward quietly and accepted the bottle from Kabuto, kneeling down and began to rub it into his burn. Kabuto hanged back, typing things on his computer. Sasuke didn't hiss or sigh, he didn't move at all. He was tense. He was probably furious.

I finished and stood, not meeting Sasuke's eyes. I couldn't for some reason. I heard Kabuto shuffle and turned around. He was probably smiling, "Ah, good job Sayuri." Kabuto commented. I felt Sasuke's head turn towards me as he called me that name.

"You can go put it over there, and wash your hands in the sink." Kabuto said, kneeling besides me, making me scoot back. I heard him chuckle as he inspected Sasuke's leg. "The sink is over there, around those cabinets." Kabuto motioned with his head, towards the right.

I nodded quickly, holding it to my chest and scurried off. I knew Sasuke was going to be upset that he didn't get what he wanted… he even burned himself for it.

I placed the container gently on the side of the sink, and glanced back to them, the cabinets catch my eye. I shifted to look at them, folders were sticking out and lay all around it. I bit my lip and glanced at Kabuto and Sasuke once more before turning on the water lightly, and stepping forward to the cabinet.

The letters where in Kanji and I mentally thanked my father for being traditional when I was younger. Juugo… the… he was in the North Hideout, right? I saw underneath the cabinet, a door for the jail near the Eastern Hideout, beside it the North Hideout, a kanji for "important" beside it. Probably only files on people who mattered.

I had figured all this in about five seconds and squatted, pulling it out as silently as possible. I fingered through the folders quickly, tensing every time I heard someone move. Shinyei Ira… Norenai Souci… Juugo! I immediately pulled the file out quickly, jumping up and closing the cabinet with my foot, and shoving the file into the folds of my obi. (Not in-between the kimono and the obi, but in the obi itself because I had it folded onto my stomach that way.)

I had acted, not even thinking about it. I just knew Sasuke needed these things for possible future events, and I probably only had an adrenaline rush. Yeah, that's it. Probably.

I turned off the water, and took a deep breath, forcing my nerves to calm before I started talking with… you know its coming, confidence. I walked over to Sasuke, my bare feet padding rhythmically. Kabuto finished and stood, dropping his hands to the side, the green chalkra slowly subduing.

"Be careful, ne?" Kabuto said before turning back around to his computer. He sounded stressed, I noted and before I could notice anything else, I felt Sasuke grip my arm—the same place Orochimaru had. He didn't even order me to follow him, just walked out, his grip still there.

"Sasuke-sama," I mumbled, stumbling slightly but catching up. He silenced me with a look though. His grip was harsh or harmful, just tight and demanding.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun," A voice drawled, "Don't hurt the poor thing."

Sasuke stopped walking, his hand loosening in its grip on my arm. Orochimaru was walking back towards us, his hair swaying. "Ah," He nearly hissed, "It's too bad… I was coming to check on you, Sasuke-kun."

What was with this freak and saying Sasuke's name? Sasuke stood silent beside me, his face passive.

"Get on with it, Orochimaru." Sasuke said, clearly indicating that he should get to his point. Only Sasuke could, and would talk to Sasuke that way.

"What? I can't talk to my apprentice?" Orochimaru ran a hand through his hair, smirking. He even sounded like a slimy snake.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at him, and I lowered my eyes from the both of them, staring at the right corner of the floor. Interesting. A spider. Go bit the snake little eight-legged fiend! Go!

"Slaaaaave." Orochimaru called an underlined hiss in his voice. I raised my head respectfully; my arm still gently captured by Sasuke's hand. "Come here." He demanded harshly. "Your dear obi is wrinkled."

My mouth slightly parted and puckered. What was he talking about—then my heart skipped a beat when I remembered the folder. "Ex-excuse me?" I said lightly, unnoticeably cowering backwards.

"Your obi," Orochimaru hissed, tilting his head tot he side and sliding forward, "It's wrinkled, right around the middle."

I forced my breath to return to normal, swallowing a lump in my throat that wouldn't go down. If he found the folders, which he would, I would be killed. I didn't want to die.

"Well?" Orochimaru drawled, now two feet in front of me. "Step forward, mouse."

I wanted to laugh. That word kept popping up around me. I shakily stepped forward and felt Sasuke's hand slip from my arm. I didn't notice if he was glaring, scowling, or passive… because when he let go, any sense of protection I had vanished.

Orochimaru gave me no time to freak out, nor any time for that strange feeling to appear in my chest—at it's center point, like with Kabuto the first time I was out of my cage. He curled two fingers into my obi, in-between it and my kimono itself, yanking it outward, towards him. I cried out from the sudden pull, it stretching over my ribs, hurting my sides.

Orochimaru looked down, seeing the space in between my obi and kimono, two to three inches. He frowned and took the inside of my kimono, ripping it down my shoulder, to my elbow. "Oops." He said, but there was no sign of apology in his voice.

I bit my lip, and looked away. "**Pervert.**" I hissed. But I didn't want to. At all. I could practically feel the scowl on his face, and the next thing I knew, I felt breaking force on the side f my chin and face, sending my tumbling backwards. My arms wrapped around the obi, pulling it close to keep the files hidden, but it also successfully held my kimono up.

Before I felt to my ass, I feel into to arms. They didn't wrap around me, it didn't feel as if the really caught me. They where only slightly spread apart, making me stop in my fall.

Orochimaru brought his hands back to his side, and sneered. "It would do well to teach the thing some manners."

PMSing bitch.

"How disrespectful." If he weren't so pretty-boy like, he would have spit to prove just how much of trash she was.

Go fucking die in a hole. Seriously. Let another snake suck your blood.

And die.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response as Orochimaru stalked past them, going into the room with Kabuto. Probably to get it going on. Yup. I heard Sasuke sigh and let his arms drop. I was standing straight, not bothering to fix my kimono. I almost flinched when Orochimaru made sure the door made a loud "SLAM" sound.

Why does everyone fucking hit me?!

"Did you have to say that?" Sasuke said, sighing, and looking at me throw the corner of his eyes. When I looked up to him, holding the side of my jaw, I saw the amusement in his eyes. For some reason, I wasn't as angry anymore.

Suddenly, my shoulders rolled into a shrug, and I muttered, "**Yup.**"

Sasuke shook his head, and if he wasn't in a foul mood, somehow, I was sure he would have smirked. I followed after him quickly, holding the obi close. Probably to tightly to just keep the kimono up, but I hope he didn't notice that part.

Sasuke opened the door to his room and stepped in sighing, and falling on to his bed, knees apart, elbows on them, hands intertwined and his chin resting on his hands.

"Sasuke-sama," I murmured, walking over to him and standing in front of him. The kimono slipped off my shoulder again, and I didn't care to pick it up. Sasuke looked up with his eyes, pausing at my shoulder and collarbone, before meeting my eyes.

"Hm?" He inquired very lightly.

I shifted on my feet, looking down, making my tangled hair fall in front of my face, as I shifted my obi, dipping my hand in and grabbing the folder. I held it out in front of him, biting my lip lightly.

"Is this what you need?" I whispered, hoping it was. I wanted his gratitude. Just a simple "good job" would suffice me. _Work mouse. _I commented in my head dryly. _Silly work mouse trying to do anything she can to be approved of. _

Sasuke's eyes had widen a fraction of an inch, and his mouth parted some, before he grasped it with his hand, but not pulling it from me, looking back up at me in the eyes.

"When Orochimaru whispered in your ear," He spoke slowly, as if I needed to understand something important, "I read his lips with Sharingan. I know what he said." I closed my eyes and nodded slightly. "Kabuto and I where right across the conjoined room, if you had made a sound…" I nodded again, staring at him curiously. "You would have been killed."

"I know this." I said, my voice confused closely. Suddenly, Sasuke had a wide smirk on his face. Was he… actually… happy? But it looked like a crazy happy, not a normal one. Like something you shouldn't be happy over. It didn't last… in fact; it only appeared for about a second. Maybe I imagined it.

But Sasuke was there, leaning one elbow on his knee, his face in that hand smirking with one eye closed. "I suppose I can trust you, Moe."

I blinked. What I had done… did it really prove me so fiercely? I thought for a moment. Yes… yes it did. I began to look away again, but I felt his hands just above my elbows. They where light on me, not like before in the hallway.

I turned back to him, the folder laying beside him on the bed as he brought me forward until my draping kimono was touching his own yukata-styled top.

Even though he was sitting, my head was besides his, his hand in-between my shoulder blades, and the other hanging loosely near my waist. I leaned my head down, closing my eyes, wrapping my arms around his sides, hands resting on his ribcage. I smiled happily.

Sasuke's eyes were opened, staring at the wall, "Good job." He muttered. But he returned to his passive face and voice all to soon for my liking. I wanted him to approve of me, in everything I would do for him.

Maybe I was just obsessed as he was.

**

* * *

**

**Wow. Toke me four days to write this. It usually takes me one day… ;_; **

**OKAY! You know, I watched an episode in the anime to see how they where doing and Sasuke says that AFTER Orochimaru's death, he planned his team and stuff.**

**That's wrong. Well, according to the translation I read. And the anime contradicts itself, with Sasuke saying he knew Karin would be of use to him the moment he met her. What use? According from what he said before, he hadn't planned anything until his death.**

**And they totally made up some chemistry stuff between Karin and Sasuke. 0_o Me not liking Karin made me huff and puff at the anime. Haha. But still, I'm following the manga. Sort of. With some Sai twists. :D (Sai is my name~ And no, I didn't get it off of Naruto. I actually had that name three years before Sai even existed in Naruto.)**

**So, happy days to you! And there's a little KabutoXSomeone in the next chappie. -_o I want to see who can guess whom it is.**


	11. Ch10: Summary of the End

As you all can tell, I have abandoned this story. I realized some of you are annoyed that you'll never know what happens... I realized this when someone reviewed and wanted me to continue and I was like "ehhhh" haha. So, a summary of what I was going to write, but never did:

Well, when Mayu was young (as I'm sure you could tell), she was abused along with her brother by her parents. This is what really started her disorder. Well, her mother had locked her in a closet one day, and her brother, thinking she was outside, tied up their parents and set the house on fire (he's crazy).

Fire started to burn her when she activated her bloodline (both her and her brother have it, it skips a generation) their bloodline is teleportation. She ended up in a lake. That's where she was discovered and relocated into the care facility where Aziva was.

Aziva was there because she had tried to kill herself. Her mother remarried to a pedophile who raped her several times. Her mother never believed her, so this is what she did.

Mayu and Aziva became like sisters and eventually ran away, ending up in Suna where they stayed till she was kidnapped by Sound ninjas. Then, everything in the story happened.

Her brother became a terrible person who eventually found out Mayu was alive. He tracked her down until he reached ORochimaru. He saw her working as a slave for Sasuke, and grew outraged... at Sasuke. He decided that Sasuke had poisoned Mayu, and the only way to save her was to kill her. He kidnapped her (which is plausible because he can teleport) and brought her to their burned house.

Sasuke is sasuke; therefore, he was able to track her. But, Orochimaru wouldn't let him leave right away so he had to wait to go find her. HE got to the house and her brother and him have a very..., weird chat. C'mon. Her brother is insane. He's all "youuuu poisoooned her, she hassss to diiie"

Meanwhile, Aziva's step father has been stalking her and comes up to her. She has a panic attack and kills him. Gaara puts two and two together, figures it out, and helps her cover up the murder as Kazekage. They start to date.

Mayu is locked up and is crying, having flashbacks of her parents. Sasuke tells her not to be weak. He stabs her brother (nonfatal) and goes over to her. She keeps mumbling about her memories and about what happened to her. Sasuke figures out the jest of what happened.

Sasuke suddenly has a realization that she is not a thing (which is kind of what he's been treating her as and manipulating her) and she's gone through pain like him.

Her brother comes up and tries to kill her, and sasuke knocks him out, resets the house on fire so it goes to nothing but ash, and leaves. This... "releases" Mayu from her inner demons, and her multiple personailities go away.

Her and Sasuke's relationship continue to grow, but in a healthier way. They become friends, sometimes they kiss. Mayu is always by his side to help in any way she can; Sasuke learns to trust her. He also teaches her to control her bloodline and learn ninja stuff in free time.

It goes through with him meeting his team, then killing Orochimaru and all that, and basically tells the story of him making the team with her by his side!

Oh, and Kabuto loves Rene. That's why she and her sister where always there when they go to new hideouts. Rene loves KAbuto too. Rene knows about what happens (cause you know Kabuto goes crazy when Oro dies) and blames Mayu cause she helped Sasuke.

Then whenever it's Sasuke vs. other people and gaara is there, Aziva and Mayu are faced together for the first time in years. Then MAyu has to make a decision... her sister, or sasuke? Eventually, she faces Rene and stuff... That's all I ever thought out.


End file.
